100 Temas
by Lady Babsy Angel
Summary: El nombre lo dice todo. Tema 27
1. Tu y Yo

**El Recuento De Nuestra Vida**

**Voy a intentar esto de los 100 temas. A ver cuantos completo**

**Tema: Tu y yo**

Tu llegaste a mi vida una mañana de verano, tocaste a la puerta de nuestra casa y te presentaste como el chico que seria el aprendiz de mi padre  
Yo simplemente deje pasar la situación. No era la primera vez que un nuevo estudiante llegaba, nunca duraban mucho

Tu regresaste un triste día de otoño. Habías desaparecido de nuestras vidas mas de un año y venias convertido en militar. Lo que mi padre mas odiaba. Sabiendo eso viniste a hablar con él  
Yo estaba feliz de verte de nuevo, aunque no lo demostré. Te deje pasar aun sabiendo que él no estaría tan contento de ver lo que eras. Pero también sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y que querría verte antes del final. No pensé que el final llegaría tan pronto. Mi momento de felicidad no duro mucho.

Tu te convertiste en un arma humana, tu posición en el ejercito te obligaba a usar la alquimia en todas la cosas que deseabas evitar. Pero continuaste por que tenias la esperanza de que el mañana traería las oportunidades para realizar tus sueños  
Yo te veía cada día luchando entre el soldado obediente y el hombre que había bajo el uniforme. Temiendo que con cada día que pasaba, el segundo se fuera perdiendo cada vez un poco mas y rezando por que esta guerra no durara mucho

Tu te convertiste en Comandante un día a finales de invierno. Pero ahora era claro que quien estaba a cargo era el hombre disfrazado de soldado, esperando cada día dar un paso mas hacia su meta de proteger a todos  
Yo me quede a tu lado para protegerte a ti. Pude haberme ido, pero no lo hice. Creo en tu sueño y confió en que o lograras. Estaré a tu lado cada paso del camino (aunque siempre un paso atrás). Esperando que se cumpla. Esperando ese mañana brillante que prometiste. Esperare lo que sea necesario. Aunque tenga que esperar mucho

Tu sales a caminar esta suave noche de primavera. Tu sueño aun no se cumple, pero se acaba de dar un gran paso. El día prometido llegó y se fue y aun estamos aquí. Dejas las ruinas que quedan del Cuartel Central en busca de un momento de relajación y paz  
Yo te sigo como siempre, por primera vez no un paso atrás, si no a tu lado. Por primera vez también (al menos en mucho tiempo) tomas mi mano y me sonríes con tranquilidad y verdadera felicidad. Y verte así me hace feliz a mi, y mucho

**Que cursi soy**


	2. Heroe

**HERMANO**

* * *

Llege al dos (algo es algo) he decidido que haré la lista en orden para no perderme y no saltarme ninguno, a todos los que leyeron el drabble anterior muchas gracias, y a los que estan leyendo este el doble de gracias. Este fic es en respuesta al tea "100 Temas de..." en el foro del pastito (para que los que caigan aca desde alli sepan que estan en el lugar correcto)

Agradeciendo Reviews:

Lovely Flower: Lo se, uno trabaja con drabbles y de inmediato sale lo cursi (en lo personal prefiero lo cmico, pero no se deja, gracias por el review

Marduk: Gemelis!!!! gracias por leer, a ver que opinas del segundo (y voy uno adelante de ti)

Marina: Gracias, espero que te guste este tambien

Sin mas por el momento los dejo con el fic (creo que la nota de autora es mas largo que el fic en si)

Tema: Heroe

* * *

Alphonse Elric buscaba una palabra, pero no cualquier palabra. Era una palabra importante. Aunque con un año de edad difícilmente había una en su vocabulario (mamá, papá y globo) que sirviera para lo que quería expresar

¿Cómo llamas a la persona que siempre esta allí para ti? (aunque solo sea por que siempre los tienen en la misma habitación)

¿Qué siempre te ayuda cuando lo necesitas? (es muy útil, sobre todo cuando quieres algo que no puedes alcanzar)

Esa persona que sabes que siempre te protegerá (aunque solo sea que te proteja de algún juguete que asusta)

Era una persona admirable y Alphonse quería imitarlo en todos

¿Cómo llamabas a una persona así?

-Hermano-


	3. Arma Secreta

**Aterrorizando Al Enemigo**

* * *

Llegue al tercer tema (Gemelis, ya te rebase) Ahora decidi hacer algo diferente a los dos temas anteriores (no mas cursi, por ahora)  
Estaba pensando hacer algo mas bien depresivo para el siguiente tema ¿que opinan?

Este fic es en respuesta al tea "100 Temas de..." en el foro del pastito

Como siempre se agradecen los reviews

Scarleth Jade: Sigo esperando el doujinshi, y si son cortos, por eso son drabbles, tratare de hacer mas largos los capitulos del siguiente fic que escriba para compensar

Tema: El arma secreta

* * *

-Habla de una vez, ¿quiénes son tus cómplices?- pregunto Mustang por enésima ves al tipo frente a él

-No voy a hablar- respondió el malhechor, estar en una sala de interrogatorio, frente al Alquimista de la Flama y rodeado de los mejores miembros del cuerpo militar del Cuartel del este.

Mustang estaba mas que frustrado, la declaración de este hombre era vital para la detención de un importante grupo delictivo. Llevaban allí mas de seis horas y el maleante se negaba a cooperar. Estaba cansado, hambriento, malhumorado, nada podría ser peor

-¡Hola, Roy!- o tal vez si

-Hughes, ¿cómo te metiste aquí? Es un área restringida, estamos en medio de un interrogatorio-

-No seas tan gruñón, solo vine a saludar, tu continua, no te preocupes no es mi jurisdicción, no intervendré-

-De hecho- dijo Roy, estaba por tomarme un descanso, Hawkeye y Havoc también necesitan uno ¿Te importaría vigilarlo un momento, Hughes?-

-Claro que no- al oír que el Teniente Coronel aceptaba, Havoc salió disparado por la puerta con el encendedor en la mano

-Solo recuerda, Huges, que no puedes discutir con él nada de la investigación, no es tu jurisdicción-

-No te preocupes, encontrare en que entretenerme-

La Teniente Hawkeye parecía a punto de objetar, Roy la tomo del brazo y la saco de allí antes de que pudiera hacerlo

-Vamos Teniente, tengo hambre-

Dos horas después ambos regresaban a la sala de interrogatorios, durante toda la cena Riza había intentado convencer al Coronel de regresar pronto, pero él siempre decía que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien

Cuando finalmente abrieron la puerta de la sala, el criminal se lanzo a los pies de Mustang con una cara de suplica

-¡Por favor! ¡Hablare! ¡Diré lo que quiera! ¡Le daré todos los nombres! ¡Pero, por favor, lléveselo de aquí!-

-Que tipo tan mas desagradecido- dijo Hughes- yo aquí tratando de alegrarle la vida con algunas fotos de mi preciosa hija y así me lo paga-

Roy se volvió a ver a Riza

-Nunca falla-

* * *

Ya se saben la rutina, dejen un review


	4. Fotografia

**UN SECRETO**

* * *

¿A que no se esperaban que llegaría hasta el cuatro? gemelis, definitivamente te tienes que apurar.

Este me quedo algo largo para ser un drabble, pero pues quedo, que es lo importante. Esta inspirado en el fic "Son of Flame" de... no recuerdo. pero esta aqui en

Como siempre gracias por los reviews

Hope Li: Pues aqui esta otro pseudo drable, mas bien oneshot tirandole a fic de varios capítulos (el tema da), que bueno que te gustaron los anteriores

Scarleth Jade: Hazlo como te paresca mejor, eres buena en el dij¿bujo, nomas echale ganas. ¿Que tal de drama esta este? Creo que me devie un poco de la idea. y no me has dicho como quedo la escultura de alambre

Tema: Fotografía

* * *

Realmente no debería estar hurgando, pero la curiosidad le ganó. Además ¿qué daño podía haber en hojear unos cuantos álbumes?

Edward buscaba algunos archivos que Hughes tenía de viejos casos y que tras su muerte no habían sido regresados a la Biblioteca Central y Mustang los necesitaba, así que Ed había sido elegido para recolectarlos.

No le molestaba, Gracia le había invitado a comer antes de dejarlo subir al ático, advirtiéndole, eso si, que el lugar estaba muy desacomodado, solo Maes podría encontrar un orden en ese lugar.

El Alquimista de Acero se adentró entonces en el amplio recinto repleto de cajas, algunas eran las típicas cosas que se guardan en los áticos: ropa vieja, regalos que jamás se usaron y algún que otro traste olvidado, algunas otras (la gran mayoría) eran cajas con fotos y mas fotos tomadas por Hughes, todas perfectamente marcadas: Primera cita con Gracia, petición, boda, Gracia embarazada, Elisya en su primer semana....

"Hughes realmente tenia una obsesión"

Entonces vio una caja que llamo su atención

"Que extraño" pensó, no era como las demás y no estaba marcada como las demás, esta parecía mas bien un paquete recibido por correo, pero claramente había sido abierta y el letrero que, seguramente, Hughes le había puesto solo leía "R/R". Empezó a avanzar hacia a caja pero se detuvo a medio camino. Nadie le había dado permiso de ver el contenido, seria invadir la intimidad de alguien más, además estaba allí por un encargo y debía encontrar esos archivos, mejor olvidarse de la caja

"Mejor busco los archivos; Mustang dijo que debían estar en carpetas azules con el escudo oficial..." justo como esas que asomaban debajo de la caja que intentaba ignorar "y seguro que es una caja pesada"

Intento sacar los archivos jalándolos, pero efectivamente la caja era muy pesada y no se movieron ni un milímetro, con cuidado, y mucho esfuerzo, puso la caja en el suelo y tomo las carpetas las puso sobre otra caja y se dispuso a regresar la que había movido a su lugar

Pero no era tan sencillo, la caja se le resbalo y cayo al suelo, dejando desparramado por el suelo su contenido.

"¡Rayos!" Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ver el contenido y solo ponerlo todo de vuelta a su lugar...pero no funcionó.

La caja aun tenia los sellos postales de cuando había sido recibida, poco antes de la muerte de Hughes, la había mandado Mustang, por las fechas fue cuando esta preparando su traslado a Central

¿Que era tan importante que no quiso arriesgarse a que los de la mudanza militar lo descubrieran?

Bueno, no era de su incumbencia, si Mustang había usado el correo regular para mandarle algo a su mejor amigo por algo seria y a él no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, solo tenia que volver a poner todo de vuelta en su lugar.... incluyendo ese álbum abierto donde se veía una foto de...

"¿Mustang de niño?" sin poder resistir su curiosidad más, se sentó en el suelo y tomó el álbum y efectivamente, viendo sonriente a la cámara un joven Roy que no tendría mas de nueve o diez años aparecía de la mano de una mujer que seguramente era su madre, el álbum entero estaba lleno de fotos similares.

"Debería dejarlo ya" pensó Ed, mientras ponía el álbum de vuelta en la caja y abría el siguiente. El Mustang de estas se veía mas o menos de su edad, estaba frente a una casona, en algún lugar del campo, y no estaba solo

"¡No es posible!" pensó al reconocer a la pequeña rubia enfundada en un vestido rojo "¿La Teniente Hawkeye?" no sabia que se conocieran desde hace tanto tiempo "Eso explicaría muchas cosas"

Continuo álbum tras álbum, contemplando la vida de Roy y Riza, las fotos empezaron a menguar hasta que se topo con un álbum que solo contenía cartas. Hablaban de la muerte del padre de Riza, Roy pasando el examen de alquimista nacional, Riza ingresando a la milicia...a partir de allí la mayoría de las cartas eran mas bien notas

"_¿Estas libre...?"_

"_Nos vemos en..."_

"_Después de la clase de tiro..."_

No era difícil imaginar el objetivo de esas citas. Especialmente cuando uno leía las cartas largas de Mustang, que eran muy reveladoras y cursis "No me extraña del Coronel"

Había algunas otras fotos, no tantas como en los anteriores, y en la mayoría parecía siempre Hughes con ellos "Así que Hughes estaba al tanto de todo"

Entonces Ed se topó con la última carta del álbum, era de Hughes

"_Roy:  
__Te hago llegar esto por medio de tu madre, se que es la única forma en que no caerá en manos equivocadas.  
__¿Qué quieres decir con que esta embarazada..._"

Ed volvió a leer la línea, algo no estaba bien aquí ¿embarazada? ¿La Teniente? Simplemente no era posible. Sin embargo conforme seguía leyendo, todo indicaba que era cierto, la careta de Hughes hacia mención a "_Lo imposible de la situación..._" "_Las leyes de fraternización..._" "_No pueden conservarlo_" Esa última le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago, ¿qué habrían hecho con el bebé? ¿No habrán sido capaces de...?

"No, Mustang no seria capaz, la Teniente, menos"

Y el siguiente álbum lo probaba, eran de nuevo Roy y Riza en la casona, conforme avanzaban las fotografías, el vientre de la Teniente se iba hinchando y la sonrisa de Roy, también, había alrededor de tres álbumes con esas fotografías, aparentemente Roy era aun peor con la cámara que Hughes

Finalmente en el ultimo álbum aparecían los felices padres con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobijita azul, con una leve mata de cabello rubio, había lagunas otras cartas entre las páginas, todas de Hughes, en las que los felicitaba por un sano bebé, pero les recordaba que, por el bien del propio bebé, debían buscar alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de él "_La milicia no permitirá que se lo queden, y tu eres un alquimista estatal, si se te ocurriera renunciar..._"

A lo largo de todas las cartas y las fotografías, Ed había comprendido lo impotentes que habían estado en ese momento, y lo que habían sufrido al tener que tomar una decisión. Sentía mucho lo que habían tenido que pasar, incluso se sentía conectado de alguna manera, y ni siquiera sabia como habían llamado al bebé, si es que habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Había un último sobre, en el una carta, una fotografía y otro papel. En la carta Hughes les informaba que había encontrado a las personas indicadas para hacerse cargo del niño "_Estoy seguro que Trisha...._".

Ya no era necesario ver la ultima fotografía o leer el documento, que ahora estaba seguro era una partida de nacimiento, para saber que nombre le habían puesto Roy y Riza a su hijo

_Edward_

* * *

Creo que empezaré a cavar la trinchera de nuevo, solo por si acaso

Si no me quieren matar, dejen review, si si, igual dejenlo y haganmelo saber


	5. Flor de cerezo

**BUSCANDO PERFECCION**

* * *

Dos actualizacions juntas, ni yo lo sospecharía

Volví a lo cursi. no lo pude evitar, no con este tema

Tema: Flor de Cerezo

* * *

Edward estaba trepado a un árbol donde ya todos los botones estaban en flor. Desde abajo Al y Winry lo miraban expectantes

-¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo allí arriba?- pregunto Riza, ella y Roy iban pasando por la calle, cuando vieron al trío

Roy miro a Edward, después a Al y finalmente a Winry, y fue la expresión de ella la que lo dijo todo

-Creo que busca la flor perfecta- respondió

Riza también vio a Winry y comprendió

-¿Crees que la encuentre?-

-No, no lo creo- dijo Mustang, poniendo la flor de cerezo en el cabello de Riza -Tendrá que conformarse con la segunda mejor-

* * *

Es cursi, es corto y es Royai, me agrado

Dejen review, mientras yo regreso a la trinchera


	6. Chocolate

**QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE**

* * *

Rápidamente: ¡llegue al seis! y todavia tengo unos pendientes de subir, gracias por los reivews

Scarleth Jade: Las diecisiete se estan peleando la autoria, en cuanto se pongan de acuerdo, te aviso. No puedo dejar de cavar, ¿que tal si necesito la trinchera inesperadamente?. Y tu reacción al #4, esperaba algo asi, puedo sorprender (eso es nuevo). no te preocupes por la escultura, al menos te quedaron ganas de guardar imagenes, la lámpara que hice, la destruí por completo (mugre cosa fea con luz)

Estos 100 temas son parte de las actividades del foro del Pastito

Tema: Chocolate

* * *

Edward Elric entendía muchas cosas.

Entendía que (aun a su pesar) era el hijo de un poderoso mago. Entendía que lo hubieran nombrado el Auror mas joven de la historia (y con doce años era MUY joven). Entendía, de cierto modo, que aun con titulo de Aruror y todo lo hubieran hecho terminar la escuela. Entendía que el sombrero seleccionador lo hubiera sorteado a Ravenclow y un año después colocara a su hermano Al en Gryfindor. Entendía que un tipo como Potter llamara mas la atención que un prodigio como él. Entendía la situación que enfrentaba el mundo mágico, temiendo el regreso de "tu sabes quien". Entendía (hasta cierto punto) a su superior en la oficina de Aurores (pero no siempre, Mustang era un idiota). Entendía de hechizos complicados, pociones de nivel avanzado, era diestro en las peleas y jugaba Quiditch

Entonces ¿por qué? ¿cómo alguien tan inteligente y con tantas habilidades era incapaz de entender algo tan simple?

-¡¿Por qué demonios las malditas no se quedan en su lugar?!- se pregunto por enésima vez, sosteniendo la caja vacía de ranas de chocolate

* * *

Este....no pregunten de donde salió esto, me hace falta el jugo del Mcdonalds

Ustedes dejen Review y yo ire por el jugo


	7. Luna llena

**MOMENTOS ROBADOS**

* * *

Esto parece ir progresando. Tema #7, a ver que opinan de esta, si ya se que es cortito, pero la verdad si me hubiera extendido no queda igual

Gracias por el review Scarletth Jade. Espero que lo que estaba en el vaso no estuviera caliente. Si es raro, pero tome en cuenta de quien viene (de hecho no se de quien viene, las voces siguen peleando) ¿Crees que debería retomar ese universo para otro drabble?

Tema: Luna llena

* * *

"Una noche muy obscura" Pensó Maes Hughes viendo el campamento frente a él "Prefiero las noches de luna llena, todo brilla, el ambiente es diferente, no hacen falta todas esas hogueras para mantenernos alumbrados"dijo viendo las grandes piras que los soldados alzaban alrededor de las casas de campaña "En casa una buena noche de luna llena me serviría para sacar a Gracia a una velada sumamente romántica" su mirada se perdió mas allá de loas hogueras "Por otro lado" pensó al distinguir dos figuras, una rubia y la otra de cabello oscuro, buscando refugio en las sombras "a veces la luna llena esta de mas"

* * *

Dejen reviews, háganme saber que piensan


	8. Tiempo atras

**REFLEXIONES DE AYER**

**

* * *

**

Okay, vamos a hacer esto desde el punto de vista de Roy

Puedo decir que este es lo mas corto que he escrito jamás. Pero estuvo bonito

Tema: Tiemo atrás

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en que podía llamarte por tu nombre.

Hubo un tiempo en que no temía a diario que todos a mi alrededor murieran.

Hubo un tiempo en que tu miraba brillaba, igual que la mía.

Hubo un tiempo en que te vi sonreír

Ya no más

* * *

Ya conocen la rutina, review, por favor


	9. Niños

**

* * *

**

Conociendo a Riza

* * *

Uno más y habre logrado diez capítulos, he establecido un nuevo reto personal

Este tema fue bastante difícil, pero logre sacarlo adelante (al menos eso espero). se supone que debian ser drabbles de TODO FMA, pero me temo que Roy y Riza estan tomando el control de mis historias

Tema: Niños

* * *

-¡No tan rápido!- grito Riza, casi sin aliento- No puedo correr tanto-

-Entonces no deberías haber venido- repuso Roy- seguro que tu padre preferiría que te quedaras en casa-

-Pero yo no me quiero quedar. También quiero ir al pueblo-

Roy aminoro el paso, y la niña logro ponerse a su altura

-¿Quieres ir a hacer encargos?- Roy aun no sabía exactamente que edad tenía la hija de su maestro. Era menor que él, no mucho, pero si menor. Como fuera, las niñas, se supone, estaban más a gusto jugando con muñecas o haciendo pasteles (¿o no?). No le interesaba ir a recoger encargos de materiales para experimentos de alquimia (¿o si?).

Roy tenía apenas unos días de haber llegado a la residencia Hawkeye. Todavía no sabia muchas cosas de sus anfitriones

-¿Tu eras la que hacia estos encargos antes?—

Riza negó con la cabeza

-Papá no me deja involucrarme con nada que tenga que ver con alquimia, pero cuando voy al pueblo con él nunca puedo ver lo que quiero, y no me deja ir sola. Pero a usted no le importa que lo deje solo un momento ¿verdad, Señor Mustang?-

Nunca supo si fue su tono de voz o la expresión en su mirada, pero, a riesgo de enojar a su maestro por dejarla hacer algo que no estaba permitido, le dijo que no había problema. Riza sonrió

-Pero no me digas señor, apenas y soy mayor que tu. Llámame Roy-

Riza negó con la cabeza

-A papá no le gustaría-

Así que así era. Riza tenia un padre muy estricto, y Roy iba a ser su excusa para saltarse algunas reglas, pero solo algunas

¿Se preguntaba cuantas reglas más le ayudaría él a romper?-

Le empezaba a caer bien esta niña

* * *


	10. Tras la lluvia

**Una Plática con Havoc**

**

* * *

**

Oficialmente llevo una décima parte del reto, y voy a la cabeza en el pastito.

He aqui una cosa tonta que se ocurrio en el trabajo, ahora que lo pienso todos los he escrito en el trabajo (ya deberia ponerme realmente a trabajar, me empiezo a parecer a Roy)

Bueno a ver que piensan de este, espero sus opiniones

Tema: tras la lluvia

* * *

Havoc entro a la oficina con dos tazas de café recién preparado, la oficina estaba completamente a obscuras, excepto por el pequeño destello que aparecía y desaparecía constantemente, como si se tratara de un faro que le informaba donde estaba exactamente el escritorio y, de paso, su jefe.

Dejó las trazas sobre el escritorio, acerco un asilla y se acomodo en ella, tomo su taza y dio un sorbo, se acercó el cenicero que Roy siempre tenía sobre el escritorio como adorno (y para quemar documentos) y saco un cigarro de su cajetilla.

En todo ese tiempo el único sonido proveniente de su jefe era el chasquido de sus dedos, ni siquiera había levantado su cabeza del escritorio

"Nadie me dijo que esto iba a ser parte del trabajo" pensó Havoc

Roy seguía indiferente, la chispa que salía de sus dedos constantemente hicieron que Havoc se inclinara hacia delante

-Fuego, por favor- dijo y la chispita fue reemplazada por una pequeña llama que salía de la punta del dedo pulgar. Havoc encendió el cigarrillo, la llamita se extinguió y volvió a ser chispas- Gracias, Coronel-

Roy giro la cabeza, seguía sin levantarla, pero al menos ahora lo estaba viendo de frente

-¿No soy tan inútil, verdad?-

-Claro que no, señor- respondió, dándole otra calada al cigarro

-¿Entonces por que la Teniente dijo que si?-

"Esto hay que responderlo con mucho tiento" pensó mientras veía a través de la ventana que aún albergaba alguna gotas de agua en el vidrio.

-Bueno...es que, la lluvia...-

Roy lanzo un gruñido y volvió a voltear la cabeza, las chispas dejaron de aparecer. Havoc tomó más café

-No puedo creer que esto te afecte tanto- comento, dejando de lado las formalidades- hablamos solo de un poco de agua-

-Que me convierte en un completo inútil-

-¡Ya deja la depresión! ¿qué clase de líder se deja caer por esa nimiedad?-

-Uno inútil-

Havoc suspiro, esto no iba a ningún lado. Tomo otro sorbo de café y dio otra calada al cigarro

-La Teniente no lo dijo con esa intención- le aseguro

-¿Qué otra intención podría tener al decirme inútil?-

-Le entregaste la única arma que llevabas y te enfrentaste de frente a un asesino de alquimistas SIN alquimia. La pobre debe haber estado aterrorizada por ti. Entiendo que quisieras salvar al los Elric, pero...-

-¿Hawkeye estaba preocupada por mi?- pregunto tomando la taza de café que estaba frente a él al tiempo que se sentaba derecho y clavaba la vista en Havoc. El olor del capuchino con vainilla llenaba su nariz

-Hawkeye estaba MUY preocupada por ti. Lo que hiciste fue casi suicidio. Muy arrogante-

-Ella siempre dice que odia eso de mi- dijo Roy casi para si mismo

-Pero entiendo por que lo hiciste. Intentabas proteger a tus hombres, muy noble de tu parte- dijo apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero

-Exacto, noble, ese soy yo- convino, una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en su rostro

-Y esa es una de las cualidades que ella aprecia de ti-

-Entre otras cosas- comento Roy con una sonrisa pícara. Havoc tomo otro sorbo de café

-No quiero detalles-

-Esta bien- dejo la taza en el escritorio de nuevo- ¿Crees que se haya enojado porque no me fui con ella?-

-Ya van tres veces que llama para saber si sigues aquí-

-¿Sonaba preocupada?-

-Mucho- dijo

-¿Crees que Riza me este esperando'-

-Quizás hasta se haya puesto algo sexy para recibirte-

-¿Tienes las llaves de la oficina?- Havoc asintió tomando su último sorbo de café. Roy ya estaba en la puerta poniéndose el abrigo- cierra todo antes de irte- dijo y se fue

Havoc se puso de pie, tomo el teléfono y marcó un número, mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo y un encendedor.

Por fin respondieron

-¿Riza?... si soy yo...Ya va para allá...como veinte minutos...no hay problema...adiós- "Tenemos que dejar de realizar misiones en días de lluvia"

Colgó el teléfono y encendió el cigarro, después tomó el café que Roy no había tocado

"O me volveré adicto a esos cafés"

* * *

Okay, diez capitulos, jamás habia llegado tan lejos.

Les dejo un adelanto del siguiente:

_Y ahora su príncipe estaba allí, rodeado de todas las doncellas casaderas (Y dos casadas) del reino. Todas compitiendo por atraer la atención del príncipe Roy_

_chaosito, dejen reviews_


	11. Cenicienta

**Baile de disfraces**

* * *

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, he aqui el capítulo 11

Tema: Cenicienta

Habia pensado en saltarme hasta el tema de "en un sueño ideal" que es el número 13 de la lista, para este post, pero este ya estaba ecrito, ademas habia puesto el adelanto en el cap anterior. Decidi conservar el orden, ademas quiero hacerle unos retique a ese drablle.

En cuanto a cenicienta, tenia muchas ideas diferentes de como hacer este drabble, pero creoq ue esta fue la menos caotica

Espero les agrade

* * *

"¿Que demonios hago aquí?" Se pregunto por enésima vez, parada frente a la puerta principal del Cuartel General "Dije que no vendría, aun no es tarde, puedo regresar..." empezó a retroceder, pero luego lo pensó mejor "por otro lado, ya estoy aquí. Y jamás he huido de nada, esta no será la excepción" así que dio un paso al frente, y otro, y otro, hasta que atravesó la puerta. Nadie iba a decir que Riza Hawkeye era una cobarde. Aunque las mariposas en su estomago amenazaran con salir volando en cualquier momento.

Nunca le había molestado enfrentarse a la gente, pero nunca lo había hecho enfundada en un vestido de fantasía azul, una peluca pelirroja, y zapatos de cristal (bueno, eran zapatillas con adornos de cristal al frente, pero cristal sin duda) y a pesar del complicado corsé y los metros de tela de la falda se seguía sintiendo expuesta, el poco valor que le afloraba se prendía aguerridamente del antifaz que llevaba puesto.

Conforme se internaba en los jardines del cuartel y se acercaba al salón en que se aceleraba al baile, veía más gente disfrazada ir y venir, eso la hizo sentir más segura, además, nadie parecía reconocerla, aunque si noto que algunas miradas (principalmente masculinas) se posaban en ella.

Todo mundo llevaba antifaces o mascaras, la idea principal de la fiesta era mantener tu identidad oculta hasta la media noche. Aun así no le fue difícil reconocer algunas personas a lo largo de la noche. Por ejemplo a los Elric, bueno, no es que fuera muy difícil identificara Alphonse, había varias armaduras en el salón, pero era la única que llevaba antifaz, así que la pequeña versión de Roy Mustang (con una trenza obscura, pero uniformado y con guantes) solo podía ser Edward (si, también llevaba antifaz). El Fantasma de la Opera que se arrancaba la camisa cada tres segundos, seguro era Armstrong. El conductor de trenes casi la engaña, pero el cigarro en su boca era inconfundible, Falman iba como juez, Fury era una muy curioso elfo y Breda un boxeador (con una mascara que mas bien le hacia parecer jugador de lucha libre)

En la pista de baile, vio a un gallardo caballero feudal bailando una muy romántica tonada con una bella doncella, era imposible no notar el amor que flotaba entre esos dos

"Huges y Gracia"

Se movían como uno solo, y por un momento, Riza se permitió sentir tantita envidia. Ya llevaba un rato en la fiesta y algunos invitados la habían sacado a bailar (todos intrigados por la identidad de Cenicienta) pero sabia que ella lo que quería era eso, poder ver a su compañero de baile y sentirse completa, saber que estaba donde pertenecía y que todo el mundo a su alrededor pudiera notarlo también.

"Casi nada"

Tal vez era una romántica sin sentido , tal vez solo eran esperanzas tontas, ¿pero si Gracia lo había conseguido, por que ella no?-

"Por que tu sueñas con imposibles"

Y era cierto. Pero prefería mil veces su sueño imposible a no sonar en absoluto.

Hablando sueños, allí estaba, al otro lado del salón, el inconfundible Roy Mustang

Nada más verlo estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por la ironía. Su sueño imposible iba disfrazado de su príncipe azul (bueno, el traje era rojo con blanco, pero entienden el concepto) Reconocía perfectamente el personaje, por que había salido del mismo lugar que el suyo.

El libro de cuentos de Elicya. Ahora entendía por que el Coronel tenía una copia en su oficina, para tener el modelo de su traje

Esa misma copia que la había incitado a comprarse una propia, solo para poder soñarse a sí misma vestida de Cenicienta, y que una dulce (aunque algo entrometida) vecina, había usado para confeccionarle el vestido y sorprenderla con él esa misma tarde, y así no darle tiempo de negarse a asistir al baile

"Bueno, el hada madrina sin duda hizo su trabajo" incluso le había conseguido su carruaje (Ok, no era un carro hecho de calabaza, pero si era anaranjado) y venía con chofer (el hijo de la vecina, al que había dejado muy feliz en la entrada coqueteando con una de las meseras).

Y ahora su príncipe, estaba allí, rodeado de todas las doncellas casaderas (y dos casadas) del reino. Todas compitiendo por la atención del príncipe Roy

"Sin duda el personaje le queda"

Bueno, suficiente fantasía, de vuelta a la fiesta, decidió acercarse a la mesa de refrigerios, a servirse algo que no tuviera alcohol. Los Elric también estaban allí, y Riza no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a Edward imitando al Coronel.

"A él también le queda el personaje"

Como si la hubiera escuchado reír, el príncipe se separo de las mujeres que lo rodeaban y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Al principio lo siguió con la mirada, al darse cuenta de a dónde iba, intento buscar una forma de salir de allí sin que fuera obvio que estaba escapando, pero no había ninguna

-Edward, que bueno ver que aspiras a la grandeza- comento Roy al pasar frente a los Elric. Cuando llego con ella, Riza no supo que decir ¿la habría reconocido? Lo más probable era que no. Riza Hawkeye estaba completamente cubierta por Cenicienta, incluso sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el velo del antifaz-

_-De otro modo te reconocerán fácilmente- había dicho su vecina- tiene una mirada única- _

Roy hizo una reverencia y extendió una mano para invitarla a bailar. Ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada, ella tomo su mano y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile

Al terminar la canción, Roy hablo, por fin

-¿Cuentos de hadas para dormir?-

-¿Perdón?- Riza se sorprendió de sí misma ¿esa era su voz? Sonaba…bueno, diferente, tal vez el hada madrina si la había transformado

-El libro de dónde sacó el disfraz-

-Ah, sí. Bueno, usted, obviamente, también lo leyó- parecía que él no la había reconocido

Empezó una nueva melodía, y, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Roy siguió bailando, haciéndola girar por la pista

-Es de la hija de un amigo- explico él- me llamo la atención, porque nunca había visto una Cenicienta pelirroja. En los cuentos que yo leía, siempre era rubia- dijo tocando uno de los mechones rojos con sus dedos

-Ya veo- respondió Riza- Y decidió venir de príncipe para ver si se topaba con tan peculiar personaje-

-Pues no me equivoque ¿o sí?-Riza se sonrojo ligeramente- aunque, claro, el encanto se rompería si no trae las zapatillas de cristal- Riza mostro uno de sus zapatos con complacencia- parece que el encanto es completo- dijo él, retomando el baile- ¿Te había visto antes?- pregunto, tratando de ver sus ojos a través del velo del antifaz

-Tal vez-

-¿Planeas mantenerme en suspenso?-

-Esa es la idea de esta fiesta ¿o no?-

-O sea que debo esperar hasta media noche cuando tengamos que quitarnos los antifaces-

-Recuerde que Cenicienta debe irse antes de medianoche-

-Ya lo veremos-

Bailó con el príncipe un poco más, después regresaron a la mesa de los refrigerios, donde estuvieron platicando. Roy seguía tratando de hacerla decir su identidad, pero Riza no cayó en ninguna de sus trampas. Ambos sabían que esta velada perfecta solo podía terminar de una forma

Unos minutos antes de la media noche, estaban caminando por los jardines, Roy se había quitado el saco y lo traía colgado sobre el hombro, llevaba a Riza del brazo, ella iba descalza, con los zapatos de cristal en la mano y una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro

-Entonces ¿seguirás ocultándote tras el antifaz?-preguntó él

-Son las reglas-

-En unos momentos las reglas estarán mi favor- le recordó al tiempo que se detenían frente a una fuente

-Entonces ya debe ser hora de que me vaya- dijo apartándose de él

-No- la detuvo sosteniendo su mano- si te vas ahora tendré que buscarte por todo el reino hasta llegar a tu casa, y no tengo ganas de toparme con tu madrasta y hermanastras malvadas-

-Eso es muy poco probable-

-Ambos sabemos como termina la historia- dijo acercándose a ella- deberíamos poder saltarnos las partes aburridas-

-¿Y retomar el cuento desde donde?-

La respuesta de Roy fue abrazarla e inclinar la cabeza, hasta que sus labios se encontraron

Riza se preguntaba qué pasaría si se diera cuenta de quién era ella

"Realmente estoy en un cuento de hadas. La noche es perfecta. El príncipe bailo conmigo y ahora me está besando….no recuerdo que en el cuento dijera que sus manos podían viajar por todas partes, pero tratándose de Roy, era de esperarse"

No fue hasta que escucho la primer campanada, que recupero la noción del tiempo

"¡Oh, no!" empujo a Roy para separarse de él. Un poco muy fuerte, o quizá el estaba demasiado desprevenido, pero termino dentro de la fuente

-Lo siento- dijo ella antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta

-¡Espera un momento!- Grito Ro, pero ella no se detuvo

En el camino a la salida, vio a su chofer coqueteando con otra mesera. Ya habían sonado otras tres campanadas

-¡Joseph, vámonos!-

El chico se despidió rápidamente y corrió tras Riza, indicándole donde estaba estacionado el auto. Cuando llegaron ahí, Joseph tardo en encontrar las llaves. Riza estaba desesperada

Nueve campanadas

Cuando por fin el chico abrió el auto, ella pudo ver a Roy atravesando la puerta del Cuartel y corriendo hacia ellos. Riza entro a la parte de atrás, Joseph se sentó al volante y arranco antes de que el Coronel les diera alcance

Una vez a salvo, Riza se quito el antifaz

-Así que después de todo, Cenicienta huyo a media noche- pregunto el chico

-Exacto. Pero fue una noche maravillosa- fue entonces que noto que solo traía un zapato en la mano- Oh, no-

-¿Qué sucede?- ella le explico lo sucedido, Joseph rio- bueno ahora solo falta que el príncipe encuentre la zapatilla y la use para encontrarla-

-Sí, claro- lo más probable era que su zapato estuviera en el fondo de la fuente

-Vamos, Teniente, anímese ¿de qué otra forma podría terminar el cuento?-

-Cierto ¿de qué otra forma?

* * *

Bueno ¿que opinan? ¿de que otra manera puede terminar? tal vez este sea alguna de la ideas que tengan continuacion en un drabble posterior, se me ocurren algunas formas de como deberia seguir.

Opiniones, comentarios, imepresiones, criticas y demas en el area de Reviews, por favor, recuerden que sus reviews ayudan a inspirar al autor (y que tengo dieciciete personalidades, hace falta mucha inspiracion)

Un adelanto del siguiente tema: Besala

_"Eso es ridículo, me atrae, pero no me puedo enamorar de una chica a la que jamas le he sqiera dicho hola"_

* * *


	12. Besala

**

* * *

**

Jueves

* * *

Antes que nada Gracias a Scarlet Jade por los reviews, me agrada saber lo que la gente piensa de estos drabbles. En respuesta a tus reviews:

El Royai influye en demasía en mí, diría yo, pero a lo mejor es algo bueno.

Ishbal si es una influencia muy fuerte para los personajes, pero realmente ese drabble es algo más global ¿Pero en serio crees que suena tan definitivo?

Yo, de pequeña, jugaba con lo que fuera (hasta cerillos, lo que no era muy bueno, y el refri, menos) pero, bueno esa era la idea de Roy de cómo debían ser las niñas. Creo que Riza le cambio más de un concepto en la vida

Lo de inútil si le cala y hondo, la verdad me acababa de leer como…varios fics donde hicieron mención a la palabreja, así que era obligatorio usarla. Además, Havoc no había salido desde el de la fotografía (y eso a medias). ¿El café? Pues yo también quisiera uno, pero la verdad no tengo la menor idea de cómo prepararlos (como no sea de sobrecito)

Lo acepto son fan de los soundtracks de Disney. Lo curioso es que mientras estábamos haciendo la lista de temas, no los note, ahora que no esta tan mal. No, me niego a volver a leer los libros infantiles de esos cuentos, porque son las versiones originales y no terminan bien (la Sirenita se convierte en espuma). Lo de la peluca me agrado bastante, aunque me estaba constando mantenerlo y casi no lo pongo. Había una segunda parte, pero no se si se pueda acomodar en algún otro tema, dejarlo aquí lo hubiera hecho demasiado largo

Me disculpo por la larga nota de autor, pero estaban estos reviews todos juntos

Al fin capitulo 12, en verdad estew es mi poyecto mós largo de todos

**Tema: Bésala**

* * *

"_Ella está allí, sentada frente a ti"_

"Sé donde esta, lleva allí todo el viaje"

Roy maldecía una y mil veces a la vocecita en su cabeza, era lo mismo todos los jueves de camino a la universidad y de nuevo en la tarde de regreso a su casa.

Frente a él en el tren se sentaba una hermosa chica de cabello rubio. Sabia en que estación se subía y en cual se bajaba (la misma que (la misma que é). Haciendo siempre el mismo camino en silencio, como debía de ser, a fin de cuentas eran desconocidos

"_No te ha dicho nada aun, pero algo te atrae"_

"Bueno, es muy bonita, y no es tonta o vana, lo sé, me he fijado en los libros que lee, y aun tengo el fragmento del ensayo que se le cayó"

Ese día no iba haciendo nada, mantenía la vista fija en la ventanilla, dejando escapar un suspiro de vez en cuando

"Tan tranquila, tan ajena, completamente ignorante de mi existencia, y yo como estúpido aquí sentado y…y…"

"…_sin_ _saber por qué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso"_

"¡¿Qué?!"

"_Ya, si"_

"¡Claro que no!, ni siquiera la conozco, solo sé que vamos en la misma universidad"

"_La quieres"_

"Eso es ridículo, me atrae pero no me pudo enamorar de una chica a la que jamás le he dicho siquiera hola" la vio lanzar otro suspiro a la ventana

"_Si la quieres"_

"…Bueno, un poquito. Pero solo porque es como un misterio, si le empezara a hablar el misterio se acabaría y también el sentimiento" le pareció que escuchaba respingar a su vocecita pero no la dejo "No sé realmente como es ella. Tengo idealizada una fantasía"

"_Mírala"_

"La he visto lo suficiente. No hay un solo argumento que me haga cambiar de opinión"

"Mírala y_ ya verás"_

Y tontamente obedeció. No había un argumento, había como mil

Roy suspiro tratando de regresar su atención al periódico que tenía en las manos

"Ni siquiera se su nombre. Y no se lo voy a preguntar"

"_No hay que preguntarle"_

Roy levantó abruptamente la cabeza ante el tono cantarín de la vocecita, lo justo para fijarse que en la chica tenía un gafete en la solapa de su saco

"Elizabeth Hawkeye" leyó "así que te llamas Riza" le gustaba ese nombre, era simplemente perfecto para ella, y de algún modo el ya lo sabía "Saber su nombre no cambia nada"

"_¿No _hay que_ decir?"_

"No hay nada que decir"

La vocecita se mantuvo callada unos minutos. Roy seguía intentando leer su periódico, pero se encontraba repitiéndose una y otra vez el nombre de la chica

Fue entonces que Riza saco algo de su bolso, tirando la polvera en el proceso. Roy se agacho a recoger el objeto para regresárselo a su dueña, en cuanto lo deposito en su mano y sus dedos se tocaron, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, un sonrojo similar en los rostros de ambos.

Roy no estaba seguro de si estaba respirando, pero cuando la vio tomar aire por la boca supo que le pasaba lo mismo

-Roy-

¡Ella sabia su nombre!

"Creo que definitivamente deje de respirar ¿Qué sigue?"

"_¿Ahora?...Bésala"_

* * *

A ver quién me dice cuales fueron las canciones que influenciaron a este fic en específico

El adelanto obligado:

_-¿Alguna vez has pensado que Hughes se posesiono de nosotros cuando nuestros hijos nacieron?-_

_-Todo el tiempo- convino el Fuhrer_

Ya saben los reviews son bienvenidos

* * *


	13. un sueño ideal

El Mundo a mi manera

* * *

Scarleth Jade: Si alas dos canciones, por que no hubo beso..muy buena pregunta, no lo se

Itsuke-Hyuuga: gracias por leer

Tema: En un sueño ideal

* * *

Edward Elric contemplaba el paisaje.

Una actividad un tanto atrevida, si se tomaba en cuanta que debería de estar ayudando en los preparativos de la reunión. Pero era simplemente imposible dejar pasar esa vista. Reesembol era un lugar hermoso para vivir.

Suspiro pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a este punto, pero finalmente había valido la pena.

-¿Papá?- sintió u tirón en la manga de la camisa y al voltear se topo con un par de ojos dorados en un rostro lleno de inocencia, que lo veían expectantes

-¿Qué pasa Trisha?-

-Mamá dice que si ya vas a venir- respondió la niña enredando un mechón de cabello castaño en su dedo índice

-Eso depende ¿esta muy enojada?-

Trisha negó con la cabeza

-Dime la verdad-

-Los invitados ya están llegando-

-Perfecto, no me puede matar si hay gente en la casa- cargo a su hija y se puso en camino

-¿Sabes? El tío Al llego con una amiga-

-¿En serio?- desde que su hermano había recuperado su cuerpo, se había vuelto muy popular con las chicas. Ed aun conservaba sus miembros de automail, pero no le importaba, de hecho, le agradaba así. Y a su esposa también

-¡Edward Elric!-

A veces

-Mira- dijo Ed, depositando a su hija en el suelo- ya traje a Trisha-

-Yo te traje a ti- aclaro la niña mientras se alejaba a donde estaban los demás niños

-Y por eso que tu esposa tiene que usar al llave de tuercas tan seguido en tu contra- dijo su invitado

-Cállate, Mustang. No le des ideas-

-Edward, se más amable con los invitados- amonesto Winry

-Soy amable. Coronel Mustang ¿cómo esta usted?-

-Perfectamente, Edward- respondió Riza, sonriendo

-¿Sabes? Uno pensaría que el Alquimista de Acero le tendría un poco de respecto al Fuhrer- dijo Roy- lo que me recuerda que me debes dinero-

-¿Ya somos una democracia?

-Estoy trabajando en eso-

-Seguiré esperando-

Roy se volvió para buscar apoyo en su esposa, pero Riza y Winry ya estaban con los demás invitados

-No pensé que en verdad fueras a traerlos a todos- comento Edward, viendo su casa llena de los amigos que habían hecho durante su travesía.

-¿De que serviría ser el Fuhrer si no puedo mover a la gente?- dijo Roy- además, otro aniversario de boda es digno de celebrarse en grande. Pobre Winry, aguantarte tanto tiempo-

-Si así fuera a la Coronel le tendríamos que hacer un desfile el año entrante-

-¿Con quien esta Alphonse?- pregunto Roy ignorando el comentario. Ed se fijo por primera vez en la chica

-¿No la reconoces? Es Mei-

-¿La chica del gato?-

-Era un panda-

-Lo que fuera. Creí que había regresado a Xing-

-Pues ahora esta de vuelta- Edward volvió a recorrer a los presentes con la mirada- Elicya ha crecido mucho. Hughes estaría muy orgulloso-

-Y llenándonos de fotografías-

-Cierto- saco un sobre de su bolsillo- Eso me recuerda, le saque estas a Trisha en su primer día de escuela-

Roy las tomo y le paso un sobre muy similar

-Maes- dijo refiriéndose a su hijo mayor- en su primera cita-

-Solo tiene ocho años-

-Lo se. Estoy tan orgulloso de él-

-¿O sea que dejaras salir a Nichole a citas el próximo año-

-Mi hija no saldrá hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, y solo si yo lo permito-

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que Hughes se posesiono de nosotros cuando nuestros hijos nacieron-

-Todo el tiempo- convino el Fuhrer- pero no somos los únicos ¿Recuerdas como era Brosh cuando su hija empezó a caminar? Maria tuvo que esconderle la red de pescar-

-Bueno siempre pudo haber sido peor.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sobrevivimos al día prometido ¿no?-

-Por muy poco- respondió mirando a su esposa del otro lado del salón. En la base del cuello, Riza aun tenia la cicatriz de la herida con que lo obligaron a abrir la puerta, y depuse vio el automail que sustituía su mano izquierda. Un corto precio por haber logrado evitar que ella cruzara

-¿Nunca te arrepientes de no haber visto toda la verdad?- pregunto Ed

-Nunca- dijo mientras las mujeres se arremolinaban alrededor de su esposa para felicitarla por su mas reciente embarazo- además lo que vi fue suficiente ¿o no?-

-Pudiste haber sido de mas ayuda-

-¿Mas? Sin mi no habrías sobrevivido-

Antes de que Edward pudiera protestar, una pequeña de cabello y ojos negros, se acerco a Roy

-¿Papá-

-¿Si, cariño?-

-Me dijiste que te avisara cuando mis hermanos hicieran algo-

-¡pero acabamos de llegar! ¿Qué hicieron?-

-Maes esta coqueteando con una niña-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Esta intentando impresionarla-

-Hijo tuyo sin duda. Mustang-

-¿Cómo planea tu hermano impresionarla?-

-Tomó las llaves del auto de tu saco y se las dio a los gemelos-

-¡¿Que?¡-

-Los esta usando de chóferes, están dando vueltas por el jardín, y...- Mustang non escucho más, ya iba de camino a la puerta-

-¡Erick! ¡Jason! ¡MAES!-

Edward aun estaba riendo, cuando un pensamiento atravesó su mente

-Nichole, ¿con quien estaba coqueteando tu hermano?-

-Con Trisha-

Edward también se fue a la salida

-¡Mustang, aleja a tu mocos de mi princesa!-

En su carrera no escucho a su esposa llamarlo

-Edward, Edward...-

* * *

-Edward, Edward, despierta- esa no era la voz de Winry, sonaba mas bien como...

-¿Maestra?- dijo al abrir los ojos- ¿dónde estamos?-

-Creo que seguimos en Central- fue Al quien respondió, aun estaba en la armadura

Lentamente, al ver a su alrededor, Edward noto con tristeza la verdad

-Solo fue un sueño- sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-Al menos parecía ser un buen sueño- dijo una voz cansada, que Ed no reconoció en un principio

-¡Coronel!-

El hombre estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared, sosteniendo contra su pecho su mano izquierda. O más bien donde debía haber estado su mano izquierda

-¿Qué le paso?-

-Lo engañaron para abrir la puerta- respondió Izumi

-Necesitaban cinco sacrificios- agregó Mustang

-¿La Teniente?- pregunto Ed, Mustang asintió

Todas la piezas empezaban a encajar. Ed no creía en las premoniciones, pero...Mustang estaba muy tranquilo para alguien que acababa de realizar una transmutación humana

-¿Esta viva?-

-¿Cómo?-

-La Teniente ¿esta viva?-

-¡Claro que si!- casi sonaba ofendido- no tuve que traerla de vuelta, solo evitar que cruzara-

-¿cuándo estuvo frente a la puerta, vio algo?-

-Si, un par de cosas- dijo Mustang señalando su herida que había tenido que cerrar igual que lo había hecho con la de su torso

Edward sonrió, todo eso eran buenas noticias. Podía ver esperanza, y un plan empezaba a formarse en su mente

-Vamos a salir de esta- dijo convencido- solo una cosa, Mustang-

-¿Qué?-

-Mas te vale mantener a tu mocoso alejado de mi princesa-


	14. como saber

Titulo Consejos

Aquí esta el siguiente tema, por fin

Itsuke Hyuuga: Pues si, solo un sueño, pero podria llegar a ser realidad, si los protas le ponen ganas. La última frase de Ed...pues supongo que Roy se quedaria de "¿que demonios le pasa a este?" pero nomas deja que se entere de por que  
Tengo una pregunta ¿hay algun drabble o one shot que le sgustaria que tuviera continuacion en algun otro tema?

Y ahora si el siguiente capitulo

Tema Como saber

* * *

-¿Quieren que yo que?- pregunto Mustang viendo a los tres adolescentes frente a él como si tuvieran dos cabezas cada uno

-A mi no me mires- dijo Edward. La idea fue de ellos. A mi no me interesan esas cosas-

-Pues tienes un problema- Mustang se enfoco en los otros dos chicos- Potter, Weasley ¿se puede saber que les dio la idea?-

-Bueno, en el Ministerio todos saben que usted es un mujer...-un codazo de Harry hizo callar al pelirrojo

-Que usted tiene experiencia con las mujeres- corrigió

-¿Están cocientes de que estamos aquí- comenzó Roy señalando a sus subordinados- para buscar pistas de Sirius Black, no para darles consejos románticos. Y que si lo que quieren es conseguir una cita para el baile, deberían estar aprovechando su día libre en Hogsmade haciendo precisamente eso?-

-¡Es que es imposible!- exclamo Ron- ¿las ha visto? Siempre están en manadas, y si intentas acercarte te miran como si estuvieran listas para atacar. Las mujeres son escalofriantes. Sin ofender señorita Hawkeye.-

-Solo queríamos saber si puede darnos un consejo sobre como hacerlo, como invitar a una chica- dijo Harry

-Si. Te acercas a una y le dices "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"- algunos de sus subordinados rieron por lo bajo. Llevaban varios días apostados en Hogsmade y el asunto se ponía aburrido, pero, sin duda, estos chicos les traían aire fresco- Eres Harry Potter, eres famoso, deberías estar eligiendo de hordas completas de chicas ansiosas por salir con uno de los campeones del torneo-

-Pero no quiero a cualquier chica- casi murmuro el joven

-Oh, vaya- dijo Roy al ver la expresión de Harry- Así que tu buscas a tu chica especial-

-¿Cómo sabes cual es tu chica especial?- pregunto Ron a Edward, que estaba parado junto a él

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? Ya les dije que a mi no me interesa este asunto- respondió Edward

-Yo insisto en que tienes un problema- dijo Mustang

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué me dices de ti?- contraataco Ed- ¿Cómo sabes cual es TU chica especial, Mustang? Y hablo especial de verdad, no una de tus citas de una noche por tres galeones-

-Elric, me ofendes. Para tu información, si tengo una mujer especial en mi vida-

Todos los hombres presentes miraron a Mustang con cara de asombro, a Havoc se le cayó el cigarrillo y Fury estuvo a punto de sacarle un ojo a Breda con la varita. Hawkeye solo suspiro, ya sabia lo que los hombres dirían

-¿Una? ¿Es enserio?-

-No mienta-

-No estamos para bromas-

-Madame Cristmas no cuenta-

-¡Oigan!- interrumpió Mustang- ¿se puede saber por que no me creen?- La mirada generaliza decía "¿tu por que crees?" hasta Harry lo veía así

-Muy bien- dijo Ed- ¿cómo es?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Su chica especial- intervino Harry- ¿Cómo es?-

-Bellísima-respondió de inmediato- es dulce, muy inteligente, elegante, única en su estilo y cocina delicioso-

-¿Y donde encontraste ese dechado de virtudes?- cuestiono Ed, sorprendido por que Roy parecía hablar en serio

-Ustedes- dijo a sus subordinados- fuera-

-Pero...-

-Fuera, voy a hablar seriamente con estos niños- los cuatro Aurores salieron de la habitación –Hawkeye, si fueras tan amable de dejarnos solos-

Riza se levanto y dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se volvió hacia Roy

-Por favor, no vaya a pervertir sus jóvenes mentes-

-¿Me crees capaz?-

-Si-

-Oh...ok...prometo intentar no hacerlo-

Riza salió con un suspiro de resignación

Después de asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba detrás de la puerta, dijo

-De toda la vida-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La conozco de toda mi vida, Bueno, casi, entramos juntos a Hogwarts. Era la hija de un profesor, era mi mejor amiga-

-Suena como un sueño- dijo Harry

-Querrás decir una pesadilla- corrigió Mustang- se pasaba el tiempo incordiándome, dándome ordenes, llamándome inútil... ¡me usaba de blanco de tiro para practicar! siempre tras de mi obligándome a terminar mis tareas a tiempo-

-¿Y si no lo hacia?-

-¿No les acabo de decir lo del blanco de tiro?- un escalofrió recorrió a Mustang con el recuerdo

-¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de alguien así?- pregunto Ron

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era mi mas fiel compañía, siempre a mi lado, sin importar lo que hiciera, y hay que ver cada cosa que se me ocurría, siempre dispuesta a apoyarme, a consolarme, a cuidarme...además siempre tan dulce, hasta cuando me disparaba ¿cómo no enamorarme de alguien así?-

-Masoquista- dijo Ed por lo bajo. Después agrego- ósea que tu y tu noviecita han estado juntos toda la vida y tu imagen de Don Juan es una careta-

-Si y no-

-¿Cómo es eso?- se intereso Harry. Realmente estaba atrapado por las palabras de Roy

-Si hemos estado juntos, pero nunca ha sido mi novia-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hoy en día, por que tengo muchos enemigos, no quiero que le hagan daño, esta lo más segura posible donde esta-

-¿Y antes?-

-Por estúpido-

-Que novedad- dijo Ed

-¡Era mi mejor amiga! Jamás la vi como...bueno, si, pero no hice caso a mis instintos, la tenia justo bajo mis narices y no lo note ¿saben que jamás la invite a un solo baile? y tuvimos bastantes. Cuando pensaba en hacerlo, alguien más ya lo había hecho. Bueno, tampoco podía soñar que esperara hasta que me decidiera. Siempre terminaba invitando a alguien más-

-¿Entonces cree que deba invitar a esa chica especial?- pregunto Harry

-¡Cielos, no!- respondió Roy- Ni siquiera creo que sepas aun quien es. Y si intentas buscarla, se esconderá de ti, no lo sabrás hasta que sea muy tarde y hayas hecho el ridículo dos o tres veces-

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces, no te preocupes, ve al baile con cualquier chica bonita que te caiga bien. Tu chica especial estará allí cuando tenga que estarlo-

* * *

-Esa platica no sirvió de mucho ¿o si?- pregunto Ron, una vez que los tres estuvieron en las calles de Hogsmade-

-Tal ve si- dijo Harry- me siento menos nervioso de preguntarle a cualquier chica-

-¿Ya no piensas en esa chica especial?- inquirió Ed

-Ya tiene pareja de cualquier forma- Harry se encogió de hombros- pero Mustang tiene razón, estará allí cuando la necesite- dijo pensando en el incidente de la torre de las lechuzas- ¿De quien creen que hablaba Mustang?- dijo cambiando el tema

-La única mujer que he visto más de dos veces seguidas con él, es la señorita Hawkeye, pero no puede ser ella- dijo Ron- dijo que habían entrado juntos a Hogwarts y Hawkeye es mas joven que él. Además, por como describe a su chica, debe ser la mujer perfecta-

-¿Y crees que no puede ser Hawkeye?- pregunto Edward

-Ella es un Auror entrenado, no es precisamente un dechado de dulzura. Además es tan fría y controlada siempre ¿te la imaginas disparándole maldiciones a alguien por diversión? Y la oficina de Aurores no es el lugar mas seguro para esconder a alguien ¿o si?-

Edward no dijo nada, pero él sabia que a Mustang lo transfirieron a Drumstrang cuando su familia se mudo a Inglaterra, el mismo año que Riza entro a Hogwarts. Que el padre de ella había sido profesor de alquimia en Hogwarts (y ellos lo sabrían si hubieran leído alguna vez la historia de la escuela). Sabia por experiencia propia lo que era capaz de hacer si alguien del equipo se retrasaba con el papeleo y también lo peligrosa que era cuando se enojaba. Pero entendía lo que quería decir Mustang con lo del lugar seguro. Estaba protegida en el anonimato

-Aun seguimos sin citas para el baile, y sin esperanzas de encontrar a nuestras chicas especiales- se quejo Ron

Ed vio a Hermione y a Ginny acercarse por el otro lado de la calle

-Recuerda lo que dijo Mustang, pueden estar debajo de tus narices-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Si, pero creo que ya tendrán una cita para el baile, tendrán que seguir buscando-

Ron y Harry suspiraron derrotados

Ed se fue a donde Al y Winry lo estaban esperando. Todavía tenia que comprar una túnica de gala para el baile, Winry le había dejado claro que debía vestirse presentable

"Cuando dije que no me interesaba, era cierto ¿Para que buscar consejos sobre como conseguir una cita, si ya tengo una?"


	15. no es solo pretender

LA LLAMADA

* * *

Tema: No es solo pretender

* * *

Havoc entro en la pequeña habitación que Fuery usaba como centro de comunicaciones para su pequeña misión. La habitación estaba vacía como siempre esa hora, en la que el joven salía a tomar su descanso. Havoc se acerco a la radio, verifico algunos botones, se puso los audífonos y acerco el dedo al botón de encendido

"Seria mejor que solo yo me encargue de las llamadas que entran" había dicho Fuery una vez

"Se cree muy inteligente por que es un especialista en artefactos" pensó Havoc "cualquiera puede hacer lo que el con esto" se dijo mientras tomaba el libro de anotaciones de Fuery, donde estaba el código que usaban para disfrazar las llamadas del Coronel

Decidido tomo asiento y encendió el radio, de inmediato entro una llamada que paso directamente a la Teniente hasta el lugar donde ella estaba, gracias al auricular que traía puesto

"Ya vera que yo también puedo hacer esto"

-¡Elizabeth, linda! ¿como estas?-

"Eso significa _Teniente, ¿alguna novedad?"_

-Roy, que gusto escucharte-

"Y eso _Todo en orden Coronel"_

-¿Qué tal las ventas últimamente?-

"_¿Barry ha dado algún problema? _esta llamada es demasiado común_"_

-Lo normal , aunque Felicia ha hecho mucho progreso-

"_Lo mismo de siempre_, lo que significa Barry preguntando si puede destazar a Falman, _pero Falman parece estarlo controlando mejor"_

-Bien por ella_

"_Pobre hombre"_

Havoc sonrió ante el comentario

-Deberías buscar mas ayuda, se viene la temporada difícil-

"_Podría ayudarlos allá"_

-No, creo que estamos bien-

"_Ni se le ocurra_. Buen intento Coronel"

-¿En serio? ¡Eso significa que estarás libre esta noche?-

"Eso no viene aquí" pensó Havoc pasando las paginas

-Me temo que esta noche no-

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Quiere un informe? ¿Va a venir?" Havoc casi volteo de cabeza el cuaderno, pero la traducción de lo que estaba leyendo no venia

-¿Entonces cuando?- se quejo Mustang- la ultima vez que tuviste un día libre no pudimos hacer nada-

"Bueno, pero es que la ultima vez que la Teniente tuvo un día libre se encontró un asesino en serie"

-Lo se, y es una pena que se arruinaran nuestros planes, pero tuvimos mucho trabajo-

"¿Estoy escuchando bien?¿Esos dos de verdad...? Digo, siempre lo sospeche pero... Eso explica por que el codigo se les da tan bien"

-Tendremos que planearlo mejor, por que lo que tengo en mente requiere mucho tiempo-

"Presumido"

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-

"Algo cursi y romántico"

-Una cena a la luz de las velas- "lo sabia"- un paseo por el parque- "Este hombre no es apto para diabéticos"- y una visita la confitería, tal vez- "¿eh?"

-¿Ah, si?- la voz de la Teniente sonaba divertida y empezaba a teñirse de algo mas -¿Y que planeas comprar allí?-

-Chocolate derretido-

"No puede ser, no esta insinuando...no querrá..."

-¿Y que planeas hacer con eso?-

"Por favor, que diga cubrir bombones"

-Podríamos ponerlo en la olla de fondue y asar unos bombones en la chimenea- "gracias"- o quizá...- Havoc sabia que a su jefe le encantaba explicar sus planes a medias y con rodeos para mantener el misterio ¿por qué tenia que elegir ese día para ser tan detallista? "no volveré a tocar una barra de chocolate mientras viva" pensó cuando Roy acabo de hablar

No era el único afectado, podía escuchar la respiración de Hawkeye entrecortada y cuando por fin hablo, Havoc juraría que le tembló la voz un poco

-Eres un chico muy travieso, Mustang-

-¿Yo? ¿cuándo he hecho alguna travesura?-

-Lo sabes perfectamente-

-Creo que lo olvidé ¿por qué no me recuerdas que paso?-

"No le recuerde nada, no lo haga" el pobre Havoc hacia lo posible por quitarse los audífonos y salir de allí, pero su cuerpo no respondía

Y desafortunadamente, Riza no lo escucho suplicar, principalmente por que aquel no podía hablar, y finalmente se sumergió en el relato de lo ocurrido cierta tarde lluviosa en que ella trabajaba tarde

"Nunca pensé que la Teniente fuera tan...descriptiva. Y sobre el escritorio de Jacqueline...¡Un momento! ¡Yo soy Jacqueline! Voy a quemar mi escritorio en cuanto regrese"

Havoc sudaba frió, temblaba, el cigarro de su boca se estaba consumiendo y amenazaba con quemarle el labio en cualquier momento, pero el hombre seguía sin poder moverse

-¿Teniente Havoc?- Fuery acababa de entrar y sonó genuinamente preocupado al ver a su superior- le dije que no tocara nada- dijo al tiempo que le quitaba los audífonos de la cabeza

-Debiste haberme advertido-

-Ahora sabe por que tomo mi descanso siempre a la misma hora-


	16. por siempre jamas

Titulo: Repititendo la historia

Capitulo 16, aplausos por favor.

Siento la tardanza, estaba algo trabada con este tema, pero por fin salio, ya se que deje de poner los adelantos del siguiente tema, pero la verdad he estado escribiendo al dia, les gustaria que los volviera a poner?

Como siempre gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, me ayudan a saber que el fic debe continuar

A continuacion los comentarios del capitulo 14 y 15

Itsuke Hyuuga:Aqui esta la continuacion para que calmes las ansias. Si dijo que era importante, pero siempre lo esta diciendo con eso de _mi querida subrdinada_ nunca vi que dijera eso de Havoc, solo es una extencion de lo que ya ha dicho. Y ahora sabes por que nunca tomo llamadas ajenas

Scarleth Jade: Si, las notificaciones estuvieron de lo mas tardadas, pero que bueno que tre gusto el fic. Cutberto? chance, pero realmente solo decimos que fue Cutberto cuando no se puede explicar algo, y pues, aqui si puedes culpar directamente a la escritora, osea a Arakawa, que fue quien hizo a Roy asi, yo nomas lo expongo. Las reacciones me gusto mucho escribirlas, creo que fue lo mas sencillo del capitulo, el EdWin salio sin querer. Y si Hawkeye lo controla, todos lo sabemos, hasta el grupo de mandilones anonimos que intentan liberar a Roy de su opresion

Tema Por Siempre Jamás

* * *

El joven Coronel se encontraba solo en la pequeña habitación. Estaba frente al espejo tratando de anudarse la corbata, pero las manos se negaban a obedecerlo correctamente

-¡Demonios!- esto no debería ser así. Se supone que ese era el día más importante de su vida, debería estar saltando de felicidad, lo que tampoco le ayudaría a anudar la corbata, no con los nervios de punta y las manos sudadas. Y la platica que acababa de tener con los hermanos Elric no le había servido de mucho

"Realmente no merezco estar aquí" pensaba "es demasiado buena para mi"

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Se volvió a la puerta para encontrarse con su primer Teniente, su cabello estaba suelto, enmarcando su rostro, y el resto de ella estaba enfundado en un vestido de satén blanco

-Creí que el novio no podía ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia- dijo él

-Me arriesgare- respondió acercándose- escuche que estas algo nervioso-

-¿Edward o Alphonse?-

-Alphonse-

-Me lo imagine. Porque Edward propuso transformar la pared para que pudiera escapar-

-¿Quieres escapar?- no recibió respuesta, pero él desvió la mirada- ¿no quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Si quiero...pero yo...no se si...- se meso el cabello- no merezco nada de esto, mi puesto en el ejercito, mi titulo de alquimista, a ti...-

-¿Quieres cancelar la boda?-

-No, y eso es lo peor de todo. Se que no valgo lo suficiente, pero no puedo vivir sin ti. No soy mas que una fachada, y aun así no me importa encadenarte a mi ¿pero que pasara cuando me muestre de verdad y haga algo para que dejes de amarme?-

-¿Crees que puedo dejar de amarte tan fácilmente?-

-Ni siquiera se por que me amas para empezar-

Se acerco más y tomo el rostro de él entre las manos

-Por que eres la mejor persona que conozco-

-No-

-Eres bueno, dulce, valiente- después de cada adjetivo plantaba una beso en sus labios- te preocupas por los demás a tu alrededor, nunca te das por vencido, realmente quieres proteger a todos-

El la abrazo por la cintura, visiblemente mas calmado ya

-Te falto increíblemente guapo-

-Y humilde-

Rió antes de volver a besarla

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo?-

-Mientras no me dejes-

-No lo haré-

-¿Cuándo aparecí en la puerta de tu casa todos esos años atrás, suplicándole a tu padre que me enseñara alquimia, pensaste que llegaríamos a esto?-

-Si, siempre supe que eras especial-

-Aduladora-

-Nunca se ha quejado antes de eso, Coronel-

-Solo por curiosidad ¿qué hubieras hecho si no me hubiera calmado?-

-Llevarte al altar a punta de pistola-

-¿Traes tu revolver?-

-Si-

-¿Piensas llevarlo a la luna de miel?-

-Quita esa cara de pervertido, ya habíamos discutido eso-

-Aguafiestas- dijo antes de volver a inclinarse para besarla

Justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un fuerte golpe

-¡Ahora mismo me explicas que esta pasando aquí! ¡Perro cobarde! ¡Ni creas que voy a permitir que dejes plantada a...¿Nichole?- Roy Mustang bajo la mano con la que estaba dispuesto a incinerar al novio- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo estamos platicando, papá-

-¿Sucede algo, maestro?-

-Me dijeron que estabas apunto de escapar por la ventana- dijo el Fuhrer, recobrando la compostura

"Edward"

-¿Yo?, claro que no-

-¿Entonces todo esta bien?- pregunto Roy, viendo de uno a otro

-Perfectamente, papi- respondió su hija

-Entonces creo que deberías ir con tu madre, te esta buscando para no se que del velo-

-Ya voy- dijo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes volverse a su futuro marido -Daniel-

-¿Si?-

-Te estaré esperando-

Una vez a solas, Mustang se volvió a su discípulo

-¿Nervios prenupciales?-

-Si-

-¿Todo arreglado?-

-Oh, si. Listo para el _y vivieron felices..._-

-Daniel, esto no es el final de un cuento de hadas, es el principio del resto de tu vida-

-Entiendo, maestro-

-Solo una pregunta mas-

-Diga-

-¿También a ti te amenazaron con hacerte caminar al altar a punta de pistola?-


	17. Si no te conociera

Capitulo 17: Sueños Rotos

* * *

¿Adivinen que? Este no es Royai ¿se imaginaban algo así de mí?

Empecemos con los reviews como siempre antes de ir al fic

Scarleth Jade: Gracias por leer. Si, bueno era parte de la intención que pareciera que eran ellos. Si, Roy es sobreprotector y paranoico, eso de malcriar al discípulo, tal vez, a los hijos si, al discípulo aun no se. Daniel no es Alquimista de la Flama, Roy le enseño otro tipo de Alquimia.

Pero si no sigue el ejemplo capaz que Nichole no se casa y Roy achicharra a Daniel. La interrupción de los Elric, la veo difícil, ¿de donde conocían a Daniel? Pues de que era el alumno de Roy, n, no es de su edad, más bien seria de la de Nichole

Oye si trabajo (a veces)

Scarleth Jade: Gracias por releer. Voy a pedir una firma sobre esa promesa, seria bueno ver en imagen alguno de estos escritos (sobre todo si dibujas a Roy cayendo a la fuente en el de Cenicienta) Las reacciones de Havoc...pobre, a veces pienso que me paso con él, otras...no ¿Tu crees que le guste? Roy cursi hasta el final. Arakawa no oculta esa faceta de Riza, solo no le da chance de explayarse en ella, para eso estamos las que escribimos fics, que bueno que te gusto y si, si trabajo (no mucho, pero si)

Itsuke Hyuuga: Si, así fue, es una manía familiar. Ahora solo faltan 83

Tema: Si no te conociera

* * *

Las cortinas estaban corridas, había una botella a medio terminar en la mesa, un vaso con restos de licor con una colilla apagada en el fondo y otro vaso que también iba a la mitad

En la silla, en medio de las sombras, un hombre de cabellos negros descansaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, una barba de varios días adornaba su rostro y la desesperación su mirada

Sintió más que ver a alguien entrar, recorrer las cortinas y recoger los vasos sucios dela mesa

-¿Por qué no me dejas solo?- pregunto el hombre

-Te guste o no, eres mi amigo, y me preocupo-

-Tienes cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparte. Tienes una meta que cumplir. Un futuro brillante que te espera, Roy-

-Creí que me apoyarías hasta llegar a la cima ¿Qué paso con el hombre que iba a estar siempre un paso detrás de mi?-

Maes Hughes rió con sarcasmo

-Un paso atrás ¡Ni siquiera puedo ponerme de pie!-

Roy vio con resentimiento la manta que cubría las piernas, o lo que quedaba de las piernas de su amigo. Aun recordaba cuando lo habían sacado de entre los escombros del campamento de Ishbal, al borde de la muerte

-Podrías usar automails-

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad Roy? Se acabo para mi, no hay nada que me motive, no tengo una razón para vivir-

-Eso no es cierto, hay muchas cosas que aun puedes hacer- como odiaba cuando su amigo entraba en esas depresiones

-No soy tu, Roy yo no tengo a nadie a quien proteger, no tengo una meta, ni una razón-

Hubo unos momentos de silencio que Mustang aprovechó para acomodarse en una silla

-Creí que esperabas verme casado-

-Cierto- a pesar de su sonrisa, la ironía seguía en su voz- aun tengo que ver que le aten la soga al cuello al Alquimista de la Flama-

-¿Y tu no has pensado en conseguirte una esposa?_

-Si, claro- por supuesto que lo había pensado. Encontrar al amor de su vida, casarse y tener hijos. Una niña quizás, un pequeño ángel que seria idéntica al ángel que seguramente seria su madre, pero todos esos sueños se habían esfumado cuando despertó en una habitación de hospital con la noticia de que para salvarle la vida habían tenido que amputarle ambas piernas ¡vaya vida!

Varias horas depuse y tras haberse asegurado que Maes había comido algo, Mustang dejaba el departamento

-Buenas tardes, señor Mustang- saludo alguien desde la puerta de al lado

-Un placer verla de nuevo-

-¿Vino a visitar a su amigo?-

-Si-

-Llevo viviendo en este edificio más de tres meses y aun no lo conozco-

-Sale muy poco-

-Bueno, siempre hay un mañana-

-Eso espero. Tengo que irme-

-Salude a la Teniente Hawkeye por mi-

-Lo hare, Gracia. Hasta pronto-

* * *

Saben que quieren dejar review, sucumban a la tentacion y aprieten el botón


	18. no dire

Capitulo 18 Aún duele

Scarleth: no, no era Royai, bueno si le buscan a lo mejor y si. Lo se depresivo, pero no podía ser de otro modo, si hubiera sido Royai imagínate, hubiera estado de cortarse las venas. Empiezo a creer que hay complot para que continué el de Cenicienta. No te preocupes por la lista hazla aunque incluya a todos, mejor para mi autoestima, y así me das mas opiniones sobre que te parecieron

Itsuke Hyuuga: Gracias por sucumbir. Si da algo de tristeza, pero he aquí la continuación, no mejore el humor, me temo

Tema: No diré

Riza Hawkeye caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Su extremadamente largo turno acababa de terminar, afortunadamente no aparecían invasores de otro mundo todos los días

Acelero el paso, las destruidas calles la ponían nerviosa. Temía llegar y ver la casa destruida. Sabia que el área a la que se dirigía no había sido dañada, pero ese día se sentía muy aprensiva

"Todo esto es culpa suya" se repetía una y otra vez con cada paso "Tenia que regresar justo ahora"

Roy Mustang había abandonado la ciudad, su puesto, a sus amigos y a ella hacia dos años, sin ninguna explicación, sin ponerse en contacto ni una sola vez y hoy precisamente se le ocurría volver, haciendo una espectacular entrada y tomando el mando de la situación de inmediato "Se cree tan capaz" y todo el mundo había acatado sus ordenes de inmediato y sin cuestionar "incluso yo"

Finalmente llego a su destino. La casa de la familia Hughes. Gracia estaba en la puerta, obviamente esperando a que llegara

-¡Gracias al cielo! Escuchamos que el centro estaba completamente destruido, y los teléfonos no funcionan- le dijo al verla acercarse

-Lo se. El Cuartel es un desastre- respondió la rubia mientras entraba a la casa- siento no haberte avisado-

-Lo importante es que estas bien-

-¿Y la niña?-

-Arriba, dormida- Gracia la guió hasta la cocina, la hizo sentarse a la mesa y se puso a preparar té

Los minutos pasaron en silencio. Gracia sabia que la situación de su amiga era tensa y Riza sabia lo que Gracia se moría por preguntar

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?- y no era eso- los reportes de la radio son tan confusos-

-Si, bueno, mejor siéntate- Riza empezó a contar todo. Los Elric, las puertas, las armaduras que los atacaron, se detuvo cuando llego a la parte donde estaban prácticamente acorralados en el cuartel

Gracia noto que le costaba continuar así que decidió ayudarle

-¿Fue entonces que apareció el Coronel?- allí estaba la pregunta que temía

-Los de la radio están mejor informados de lo que parece- dijo Riza con un toque de amargura

-Creí que era lo que querías, que él regresara- Hawkeye procedió a contarle lo ocurrido durante la batalla- ¡Oh, Riza! Lo siento. Pero entiende que fue solo por la situación-

-Me volvió a dejar, volvió a irse sin decirme nada-

-¿Qué pasó después?-

-Todo era un caos, cuando regreso dijo que había algo importante aun por hacer, Havoc fue con él-

-¿Le pidió a Havoc que lo acompañara?-

-No fue muy especifico sobre a quien se lo pidió, pero después de todo yo ya no soy militar-

-¿En verdad renunciaste?-

-Es a lo único a lo que había ido al cuartel- se encogió de hombros- Si no hubiera estado aun allí cuando iniciaron los temblores, nunca lo hubiera vuelto a ver. Solo me quede más tiempo por que hacia falta ayuda. Mi ultimo turno fue el más largo de todos-

-¿Y cuando el Coronel volvió al Cuartel no te dijo nada?-

-La verdad no hubo oportunidad, había tanto de lo que ocuparse en el cuartel-

-Riza- Gracia tenia una mirada que decía claramente "No te creo nada"

-Esta bien, lo admito. Lo estuve evitando todo el tiempo-

-Riza, tienes que hablar con él-

-¿Igual que él hablo conmigo antes de irse?- Gracia no sabia que responder ante eso- No, Gracia, él se fue, dejo todo, sus metas, a sus amigos, a mi. ¿Sabes como me sentí al despertarme esa mañana y ver que no estaba? ¿La angustia que pase cuando no recibimos noticias suyas? ¿Te parece bien que me halla enterado de lo que hizo por los chismes del cuartel? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que le diga?-

-Sabes que tienen cosas que discutir-

-No, ya no. Intente ponerme en contacto con él y rechazo todos mis mensajes, ya no tengo nada que decirle-

-Bueno recuerda lo que Havoc y Breda dijeron de su estado de animo, que no estaba bien-

-¿Y y he estado mejor?-

-No- admitió con un suspiro- ¿en verdad piensas que será lo mejor?-

-Si. Nos mudaremos a algún lugar que me permita iniciar de nuevo. No volveré a la milicia nunca- le sonrió a su amiga- Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi. Sin tu apoyo no se como hubiera sobrevivido-

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Creo que también es mi oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo-

-¡Mamá!- una voz infantil se dejo escuchar desde el piso de arriba en un lastimero sollozo

-Ya despertó- dijo Gracia poniéndose de pie

-Deja, yo voy- la detuvo Riza

-¿No estas muy cansada?-

-Estoy bien- salió de la cocina y se dirigió al segundo piso, a la fuente del llamado

En las escaleras se topo con Elicya

-Esta despierta, y no de buen humor- dijo la niña

-Lo se, yo me encargo-

Riza siguió hasta la tercer habitación del lado derecho y entro

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-

Desde la cuna un par de bracitos se extendieron hacia ella, pidiendo que la levantaran

-Mamá-

Riza levanto a su pequeña y la abrazo muy fuerte

Rachel, de apenas un año y dos meses le sonrió y Riza no pudo evitar ver el parecido entre los dos seres que más había adorado, especialmente con ese cabello y ojos obscuros

Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas que nunca le diría a Roy Mustang

"Jamás"


	19. fiel a tu corazon

Capitulo 19 Investigacion

* * *

Scarleth Jade: El lapiz no tenia la culpa de nada, esperemos que este tema este mejor

Itsuke Hyuuga: Gracias por decir que esta genial, no entiendo por que todos quieren matar a Roy por esto, he aqui la atrasada continuacion de los temas

Tema: Fiel a tu corazón

* * *

Esto es parte de los reportes del equipo del Coronel Roy Mustang durante la investigación ordenada por asuntos internos. Se trata de extractos sobre las actividades del Coronel después de sus horas de trabajo

Lunes: El Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc, reporto haber visto al Coronel Mustang en un restaurante acompañado de una mujer pelirroja, vestido corto y muy ajustado. Tras la cena fueron al departamento del Coronel. Fin del reporte

Martes El Sargento Kain Fuery reporto haber visto al Coronel Mustang dando un paseo por el parque, iba del brazo de una mujer de cabello negro rizado, vestido de rojo, el vestido la cubría desde el cuello hasta el tobillo, pero era tan ceñido que parecía una segunda piel. Después de recorrer todo el parque fueron al departamento del coronel. Fin del reporte

Miércoles: El Sub oficial Vato Falman reporto haber visto al Coronel Mustang entrar a una obra de teatro, iba con una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado, vestía elegante y formal. El Coronel y la mujer, estuvieron tomados de la mano durante la función, tras la función dejaron el teatro, subieron al automóvil de Coronel y se dirigieron a su departamento. Fin del repote

Jueves: El Teniente segundo Breda Heymans siguió al Coronel hasta una florería, donde lo vio comprar un ramo de rosas rojas. Unas calles abajo se encontró con una mujer de cabello cobrizo corto, la saludo con un beso y le entrego las flores, fueron a un café donde estuvieron casi toda la tarde, después se fueron al departamento del Coronel. Fin del reporte

Viernes: El Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc vio al coronel quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina. Al salir un automóvil conducido por una mujer de largo cabello negro largo que llevaba un abrigo blanco paso por el. Ella se paso al lado del copiloto, el Coronel se puso tras el volante y se fueron al departamento del Coronel. Fin del reporte

Fin del archivo

No estaba incluido en los reportes pero los hombres vieron al sábado a Roy haciendo la compre en compañía de una mujer de largo cabello rubio. No había que ser magos para adivinar a donde irían después.

El Lunes en la oficina solo había un tema de conversación

-¿Cómo puede tener una cita diferente cada día?-

-Y terminar todas en su casa ¿Cómo aguanta?-

-Bueno, no por nada el Coronel tiene la fama que tiene-

-¿De donde sacara a todas esas bellezas?-

La puerta se abrió y el aludido Coronel ingreso a la oficina seguido de la Primer Teniente Hawkeye

-Buenos días- saludo Mustang- ¿Por qué esas caras?-

-Coronel ¿qué piensa usted de la fidelidad?- pregunto Breda

-Es un importante valor moral que parece estar olvidado-respondió el Coronel- una importante base para la creación de relaciones duraderas y...- se callo al notar las miradas de sus subordinados-¿qué les pasa?-

"Pero que cínico" pensaron todos

Al final del día, cuando todos los hombres se habían retirado, Mustang se acerco a hablar con su Teniente

-¿Qué les pasaba hoy a todos?-

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor?-

-No se, sentí que estaban un poco fríos conmigo-

-¿Volvió a robarle alguna novia a Havoc?-

-¡Claro que no! Lo que dije de la fidelidad lo dije en serio ¿sabe?-

-¿En serio?-

-Y lo compruebo cuando quieran-

-Claro- respondió ella dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Solo una pregunta mas, Teniente-

-Si, señor-

-¿Cuántas pelucas más tiene?-


	20. trenes

Capitulo 20:Premonición

* * *

Siento la tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo tema

Vamos a hacer un experimento, las voces y yo, vamos a ver si logro hacer puros drabbles por los siguientes 10 temas por lo menos ¿o acaso prefieren los oneshots?, bueno, experimentemos a ver que sale

Como siempre los reviews

Itsuke-Hyuuga: Pues sí, todos los días, la idea es que allí viven, pero todos luego, luego pensando perversiones, aunque, bueno, tratándose de Roy, es comprensible

Herunandesu: Y si el experimento funciona serán más cortitos, pero espero que igual de divertidos

* * *

A Sara siempre le habían gustado los trenes, poder viajar grandes distancias cómodamente y la velocidad con que se movían. La forma en que al ver el paisaje era como tener un cuadro cambiante. Los trenes significaban aventura y oportunidades

¿Entonces por que esta vez se sentía reacia a subir al tren?

-Sara, cariño ¿estas bien?- pregunto su esposo, llamando su atención

Ella se volvió a verlo a él, después a los soldados que los acompañaban en el viaje

-Si, estoy bien-

-Es hora de abordar- dijo uno de los soldados

"Ishbal, aquí vamos"


	21. Reflejo

Capitulo 21: Costumbres

* * *

Tema: Reflejo

* * *

-¡Claro que no!- Edward Elric veía a su amiga de la infancia como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza

-No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva- dijo Winry

-No estoy a la defensiva-

-Después de todo solo dije que...-

-¡No lo repitas!-

-No tiene nada de malo-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Era obvio que pasara, después de tanto tiempo-

-No digas tonterías- dijo zanjando el asunto

Cuando salían del restaurante, Ed abrió la puerta para que un par de chicas pasaran antes de salir ellos. Ellas le agradecieron a Ed, quien les regreso el saludo, las chicas se alejaron con sonrisitas nerviosas.

Winry suspiro y se pregunto si Edward se daría cuenta de la mirada que les había dado y esa sonrisita media torcida que había puesto

"Y dice que no se le ha pegado nada del Coronel Mustang"


	22. de viaje

Capitulo 22:CARTA

* * *

Tema : De viaje

* * *

Me pregunto si algún día recibirás esta carta. Tal vez no, puesto que no pienso escribirla. Pero el camino a Briggs me hizo desear crear esta carta para ti, para explicarme, para disculparme, para hacerte entender esta decisión.

Pero finalmente ¿qué caso tiene hacer una carta que no escribiré? ¿me servirá de algo tu comprensión o tu perdón? ¿los merezco?

Vivo con mis fantasmas y nadie debe quedar atrapado en este purgatorio en el que estoy

Es mejor que no escriba esta carta que nunca te llegara


	23. fuego y cenizas

Capitulo 23: INFIERNO

* * *

Tema:Fuego y Ceniza

* * *

La batalla era difícil, especialmente desde que el Alquimista de la Flama había llegado al campo. Los soldados de Amestris estaban desperdigados por la zona cuando el grupo de ishbalitas había atacado

Roy no podía simplemente incendiar el área, pues no sabía dónde estaban sus compañeros. La presencia de los soldados limitaba sus acciones y sus ataques entorpecían los de los soldados. A eso habría de agregar los ataques de los Ishbalitas.

El área era un infierno

Vio acercarse un grupo de soldados que evacuaban el área, uno de ellos, una mujer de cabello obscuro, iba herida y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento

-¿Son todos?- pregunto Roy a uno de los oficiales

-Faltan tres, pero perdimos el contacto con ellos desde que inicio la pelea- dijo el hombre- dudo mucho que sigan con vida. Puede proceder con sus ordenes Mayor-

"Ósea quemar toda el área"

-¡No!- Dijo la mujer alejándose del soldado que le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie- Por favor, mi amiga sigue allí-

-Rebecca, cálmate- ordeno el soldado rubio- entiende que no se puede hacer nada, lo más probable es que…-

-¡No lo digas, Havoc! No ¿Quién crees que les disparo a los hombres que nos atacaban? No hubiéramos logrado salir si no hubiera sido por ella. Esta viva, Riza está viva- y en ese momento perdió el conocimiento

Roy solo había prestado atención a medias de lo que sucedía, hasta que escucho lo último. Ya que no podía interrogar a la mujer, se volvió hacia el soldado rubio

-¿Riza Hawkeye está allí?-

-Estaba en una torre en el centro del área, cuando el ataque se intensifico y Rebecca y yo nos quedamos sin municiones, casi caemos frente al enemigo, pero alguien nos limpio el camino para salir. Esos disparos solo pudieron venir de la torre-

-Entonces está viva-

-Los enemigos extendieron el fuego de sus ataques, señor. La torre quedo totalmente rodeada, no creo que haya podido salir-

Pero Roy no la escuchaba se adentro al área del ataque entre el humo y las cenizas que llenaban el ambiente

Anduvo sin rumbo fijo entre los incendios y los escombros los ojos empezaban a arder, estaba seguro que aun había enemigos por todos lados pero él tenía que encontrarla. Sabía que estaba ya cerca del centro donde había estado la torre.

Havoc tenía razón, se dijo al ver los escombros de la edificación, era imposible que alguien hubiera podido escapar de allí. Se acerco más al derrumbe, entre trozos de pared podía ver un uniforme azul y seguramente lo que alguna vez fue una mano que parecía haber estado aferrando algo que ya no estaba allí.

Roy no pudo acercarse más, no tenía el valor de confirmar sus sospechas

"Es mi culpa" pensaba "yo la arrastre hasta este infierno" Se dejo caer al suelo, ya poco importaban el fuego de los alrededores o el humo "Fui yo, es mi culpa, asesino, asesino…"

-¡Aquí hay más soldados de Amestris!- grito alguien a sus espaldas, un grupo de Ishbalitas se acercaban. Roy se puso de pie, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento

"Asesino, asesino, asesino"

El grupo se cerró en torno a él

-No viene armado- dijo alguien y uno de los hombres se le fue encima con toda la intención de golpearlo, en el último segundo y cuando la distancia entre ambos ya era nula, hubo un chasquido de dedos y el ishbalita cayo envuelto en llamas, rápidamente los demás hombres del grupo sufrieron la misma suerte.

Alguno corrieron por una calle que el fuego no había alcanzado, pero Roy fue tras ellos, uno a uno. A cada paso iba dejando cuerpos incinerados

"Asesino, asesino… ¿Qué importa nada ya? Esta guerra nos arrastrara a todos al infierno, ¿que más da después que ahora?

Cuando ya no hubo cuerpos que calcinar, Roy siguió andando, hasta llegar de nuevo al centro, el fuego que se había extinguido momentáneamente en el lugar parecía volver a tomar fuerza, tal vez el mismo Roy lo estuviera avivando

"Ya no lo sé, ni me importa" se tiro sobre un montón de ceniza, se paso las manos sobre el rostro, como limpiándose el sudor, pero dejando líneas negras en su lugar

"No importa nada después de esto, una cosa era ser un perro del ejercito y seguir ordenes. A estos hombres los mate porque quise, para vengarme, para desahogarme. Fue el castigo que considere justo para ellos. Me autonombre su juez. Ahora si soy un monstruo, no tengo perdón, ni lo quiero. Ya nada vale la pena. Nada va a salvarme"

Pudo ver que alguien se acercaba, daba igual, si era enemigo lo mataría, si no…igual no había salida de ese incendio. Cuando la figura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirla, Roy tuvo que sentarse de golpe, el cabello rubio y esos ojos profundos solo podían pertenecer a una persona

-Hawkeye-

-Mayor Mustang- la mujer se acerco- ¿está herido?- pregunto arrodillándose a su lado- ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-¿Cómo escapaste de la torre?- pregunto él a su vez

-Por las azoteas de los edificios cercanos, pero no hay salida ¿Por qué vino?-

-Te…buscaba-

-Y me encontró, pero me temo que ya no podremos hacer más-

La abrazo, solo para comprobar que no estaba alucinando. Cuando sintió el calor del otro cuerpo y el latido del corazón de la mujer contra su pecho, fue como recibir una epifanía, como abrir los ojos por primera vez y ver el sol, hasta el humo le parecía menos denso.

Sin soltarla, chasqueo los dedos y las llamas empezaron a apagarse a su alrededor dejando una nube de cenizas en su lugar

Pensaba que había llegado su final, que era su hora, igual que de los otros hombres que habían muerto allí, era su turno de irse al infierno; pero si en tu camino hacia ese lugar se atraviesa un ángel para salvarte solo puede significar una cosa

"Todavía no"


	24. Telefono

**Capitulo 24: El Dia de la Boda**

* * *

Tema: Teléfono

* * *

_-Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo en su correo de voz_- anuncio la grabación en su celular-_ para escuchar oprima uno, para guardar oprima dos, para borrar…_-Riza presiono el uno, interrumpiendo la grabación- _mensaje recibido hoy a las doce a.m.-_

-Empieza el conteo regresivo- dijo la voz de su prometido- solo piénsalo, quince horas mas y serás mi esposa y apenas puedo esperar- justo ahora eran las siete de la mañana, o sea que realmente faltaban ocho horas solamente.

Riza estaba algo nerviosa, el paso que iba a dar era uno enorme y ella no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo que ella quería

Dejo el celular en la cómoda y se quito la toalla que envolvía su cabello, se acababa de bañar, se sentó en su cama y vio de reojo el vestido de novia colgado en el perchero

"Después de hoy seré la señora Kimbley" no le sonaba del todo bien

Su abuelo era un importante accionista en Amestris Inc. Y Zolov Kimbley era un ejecutivo con mucha ambición. Su abuelo quería casar a su única nieta con alguien capaz de continuar con los negocios de la familia y Zolov estaba más que dispuesto a hacer el trabajo

Pero Riza no estaba precisamente en el cielo cuando veía a su prometido, no le producía esa chispa que no le hacía saber si quería besarlo o ahorcarlo, no era el amor de su vida, no era él…

Su celular volvió a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos, vio el número entrante y se apresuro a contestar

-Hola Rebeca-

-¿Cómo está la novia?-

-Está bien-

-No suenas precisamente emocionada-

-¿Debería estarlo?-

-Estas por casarte con un hombre guapo y rico, yo lo estaría-

-Tal vez solo estoy algo nerviosa-

-O no del todo convencida de dar el paso-

Riza suspiro para sí, ese era el problema con las mejores amigas, te conocen demasiado bien

-Claro que lo daré, me caso el día de hoy-

-No significa que estés convencida-

-Me caso el día de hoy- repitió Riza

-¿Segura?-

-Completamente. Zolov es un buen hombre, es un importante ejecutivo, es la elección perfecta-

-Pero no es tu elección-

-Es mi futuro esposo- escucho a su amiga suspirar al otro lado de la línea- ¿Te veré más tarde?-

-¡Claro!- dijo Rebecca con renovado, aunque falsa, emoción- ¿Quién mas te ayudara arreglarte?-

Una hora después, Riza ya había desayunado, aunque no mucho, el hambre parecía eludirla últimamente, cuando el celular volvió a sonar, esta vez anunciando un mensaje de texto

"_Siete horas mas y todos mis sueños se harán realidad_"

No sabía si eso le sonaba a promesa o amenaza. Su prometido tenía ese aire de perversidad en él que a veces te hacía dudar de sus intenciones

Mientras veía fijamente el mensaje en la pantalla, el celular volvió a sonar, esta vez era una llamada

-¡Quieren que use un moño!- exclamo una voz al otro lado de la línea

-Hola, Edward-

-Habla con Winry y dile que no me pondré un moño-

-Es una corbata-

-Es un moño-

-Es parte del traje-

Riza sonrió al imaginar su expresión. Edward era un joven estudiante, becado por Amestris Inc. Debido a su gran inteligencia, sus aportaciones al área de investigaciones habían sido muy importantes

-¿Algo más que no te guste de mi boda?-

-El novio- respondió el chico- pero supongo que tendré más suerte con el moño-

-Solo tendrás que usarlo durante la ceremonia-

-Ojala y tú pudieras decir lo mismo-

-Edward-

-Sí, ya se- dio un suspiro- te veré después entonces- dijo y colgó

Sus amigas llegaron más tarde para ayudarla a arreglarse

Rebecca, su amiga desde la universidad, que trabajaba con Riza en el área de seguridad en la empres; María, la secretaria del departamento legal; Shiezka de archivo y Winry, la novia de Edward, que se había visto arrastrada al grupo gracias a sus múltiples visitas a la compañía

-Es hora de ponerte hermosa- le dijo Rebecca mientras la sentaba frente al espejo

-El señor Kimbley es un hombre afortunado- dijo Winry empezando a cepillarle el cabello

-Y que lo digas- intervino Shiezka mientras sacaba los trajes de las damas de sus fundas- se casa con la nieta de uno de los inversionistas mas importantes, eso le va a dar muchos puntos- luego se apresuro a decir- claro que no es la única razón por la que se cansa contigo-

-Lo sé- admitió Riza- se lleva a la inconquistable Riza Hawkeye, se va a convertir en una leyenda en la oficina-

-Vamos- dijo María- Kimbley te quiere, claro que la atrae tu fama de intocable, pero no es solo eso-

-Tienes razón- continuo Riza- me quiere a su modo-

-¿Y tú lo quieres?-

- A mi modo-

-Yo creo, y no juzgo a nadie por eso,, solo digo, que lo único que los dos buscan es una razón honorable para meterse en la cama-

-¡Rebecca!- amonesto Winry

-¿Qué? Dije que no los juzgaba-

-Como si un hombre como Kimbley necesitara una excusa para llevarse una mujer a la cama-

-Y yo tampoco la necesito- aclaro Riza- ni antes ni ahora-

-Riza- empezó Maria acercándose a la novia- Kimbley ya no es tu relación de rebote ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que no! Eso paso hace ya mucho tiempo-

Las chicas se vieron entre si, hasta hacia poco más de dos años cualquiera de ellas habría apostado la vida a que Riza se acabaría casando con Roy Mustang, otro de los ejecutivos mas prominentes de la compañía. Habían ido a la misma universidad y todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que bajo la superficie había algo fuerte entre esos dos

Pero entonces, Roy había sido asignado a dirigir una de las oficinas en Ishbal, al otro lado del mundo. Y se había ido, así sin más; un día se subió a un avión en dirección al país desértico y hasta la fecha no lo habían vuelto a ver, y lo que sabían de él lo escuchaban por los reportes del trabajo o el periódico en la sección de sociales.

Al principio, Rebecca llego a pensar que él y Riza se mantenían en comunicación. A veces la veía hablando por su celular y aunque no entendía la mitad de la llamada algo le decía que el interlocutor era Roy. También estaban los mensajes de texto que Riza leía y le hacían sonreír. Pero un día todo eso paro. Nunca pudo asegurar que las llamadas y los mensajes eran de Mustang, pero todas asumían que así era, por que lo único seguro era que su amiga tenia el corazón destrozado.

Así es como había terminado saliendo con Kimbley, ellas insistieron en que necesitaba salir

Una cita se convirtió en dos, tres, siete y antes de darse cuenta estaba en una relación seria

Seis meses después estaba comprometida y hoy se casaba

-Si tu lo dices. Al menos puedes decir que tu futuro esposo es bastante sexy como para que no tengas que cerrar los ojos en la noche de bodas-

Aunque Riza sospechaba que lo haría de cualquier modo, no seria la primera vez

-Bueno- intervino Winry, poniendo el ultimo pasador en el cabello de Riza- el peinado esta listo ¿Quién sigue?- la novia se levanto y Rebecca tomo su lugar

-Recuerda que el lugar va a estar lleno de ejecutivos importantes, tengo que verme espectacular, disponible, pero no desesperada-

-No hago milagros-

El celular volvió a sonar

-Riza y su teléfono- dijo María- tendremos que ver la forma de separarlos o ira con el al altar-

Riza hizo caso omiso y respondió la llamada

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Quieres explicarme por que te vas a casar con Kimbley?- pregunto una voz profunda y conocida

-¡Havoc!- la atención de todas las presentes se volvió a Rebecca. La situación entre ella y Havoc se había quedado congelada cuando él había hecho un viaje a un centro de rehabilitación para recuperarse de un accidente

-¿Y por que tuve que enterarme de tu boda por el periódico?-

-Por que no te hemos visto en casi un año-

-Excusas-

-¿Dónde estas ahora?-

-De camino a Central, para asistir a la ceremonia. Eso claro, asumiendo que este invitado-

-Claro que lo estas-

-Entonces te veré allá...Oye Riza-

-¿Si?-

-¿Kimbley? ¿Enserio?-

-En serio-

-Bueno, pudo ser peor, nos vemos-

La llamada concluyo y hubo unos segundos de silencio

-Entonces- dijo Winry a Rebecca- ¿Cómo te peino?-

-Sexy, muy, muy sexy-

Eran las dos y estaban casi listas, las cuatro damas daban los últimos toques a sus maquillajes y peinados.

Riza completaba el complicado ritual de ponerse todo lo que iría debajo del vestido de novia

-¿Es muy necesario el corsé?-

-Solo si te quieres ver bien-

-Lo que quiero es respirar-

El celular sonó...de nuevo

-Si es Kimbley una vez más- comenzó Rebecca- serás viuda antes de tiempo-

-Es Edward- anuncio tras ver la pantalla

-¿Ya le dijiste del moño?-

-Winry, es para ti- dijo dándole el aparato a la otra rubia

-¿Insistes con lo de la corbata, Edward?...no, no es ridículo, todos las usaran...deja de compórtate como niño...te diré algo, tu usa la corbata para la ceremonia y yo la usare más tarde...creo que no me explique bien, usare solo la corbata- Winry guardo silencio unos momentos mientras escuchaba muy atentamente, corto la comunicación y le devolvió el teléfono a Riza- va a usar la corbata-

-Era de esperarse-

A las dos con cuarenta minutos, Riza estaba camino a la iglesia a bordo de una lujosa limusina, así iba a ser toda la boda, un derroche de riqueza y lujos. No le molestaba, pero ella hubiera preferido algo mas sencillo.

El celular sonó. María tal vez se burlaría, pero era cierto que no dejaba el aparatito ni para dormir. Todo el mundo creía que era por que era adicta al trabajo, pero no sabían la verdad

"Te llamare luego" había dicho él. Tal vez lo dijo algo irritado y de mal humor, habían estado discutiendo, pero el había dicho que llamaría y siempre cumplía su palabra

Hasta ahora

Había tardado una semana entera en comprender que no lo haría. Había llorado al entenderlo, y mucho, durante varias semanas. Hasta que sus amigas la habían obligado a salir de nuevo

"Y ahora voy a mi boda"

Reviso el teléfono _"Solo quince minutos más"_

Le sonaba a amenaza

Cuando por fin llego ala iglesia se preparo para bajar, sus damas venían en otra limusina y abrían la puerta para, junto con su abuelo, escoltarla hasta el altar, así que ahora solo esperaba a que le dieran la señal

La puerta de la limusina se abrió, pero no vio el rostro que esperaba

-¿Dónde esta mi abuelo?-

-Te espera en la entrada- respondió Maes Hughes- dice que esta muy viejo para bajar y subir todas esas escaleras-

-Ya veo-

-Así que si no te importa te escoltare hasta la puerta- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo

-Claro que no-

Hughes había sido su amigo por mucho tiempo. Cierto el tipo estaba algo loco y su principal tema de conversación eran su esposa y su hija, pero era buena persona.

Riza empezó a salir de la limusina cuando noto lo que llevaba en la mano. Hughes también lo vio

-¿Qué nunca dejas el celular?-

-Se me olvido que no tengo donde dejarlo- el vestido de novia no tenia bolsillos pero si había un listón en la cintura que sostenía la cauda y en la cual atoro el teléfono- listo-

-Espero que Kimbley entienda que tu y ese aparato son inseparables- dijo Hughes- por cierto, si te arrepientes a última hora, estaré sentado en la primera fila, listo para darte las llaves de mi auto, esta justo allí- le señalo el vehículo estacionado delante de la limusina

-No creo que vaya a ser necesario-

-Solo por si acaso-

Subieron las escaleras seguidos de sus amigas; una vez arriba, Hughes la dejo con su abuelo y entro en la iglesia rápidamente

Inicio la música y a procesión por el pasillo

Parecía que la ciudad entera había asistido, veía rostro tras rostro adonde viera, algunos conocidos, pero aun así demasiados.

Al final del pasillo veía a Hughes tomando fotografía tras fotografía. Pero claro, su hija era la niña de las flores, así que era de esperarse.

Más allá su prometido la esperaba con una sonrisa

La ceremonia dio inicio y todo transcurrió con normalidad, las promesas se hicieron, los votos se intercambiaron, algunos invitados lloraron, la boda estaba a punto de terminar

-Si hay algún presente que conozca una razón para que esta unión no se lleve a cabo- dijo el sacerdote-que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-

Riza se volvió a ver a su prometido y le sonrió dulcemente, Kimbley le regreso la sonrisa

"No hay ninguna razón importante" se dijo 'Y es definitivo"

-En ese caso- continuo e cura- yo los declaro…- un pitido constante interrumpió el discurso, sonaba cada vez mas fuerte- ¿es eso un celular?-

-Lo siento es mío- dijo Riza sacando su teléfono y revisando el numero en la pantalla, no lo reconoció

"Y todos los que conozco esta aquí" hasta Havoc estaba entre los invitados

-¿Trajiste tu celular a la boda?- pregunto Kimbley

Un murmullo general recorrió la iglesia. Riza se disculpo con su casi marido con la mirada mientras contestaba la llamada

-¿Bueno?-

-No te cases- su corazón se detuvo un instante y luego comenzó a latir muy deprisa, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado

-¿Roy?- la gente en las primeras filas reacciono de inmediato

-¿Es Mustang?-

-¿Volvió y sin avisarme? ¡Vaya amigo!-

-Hasta que va a pasar algo bueno-

-Cállate, Edward-

-No te cases- volvió a escuchar en el auricular

-¿Por qué no?- ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar ahora para decirle que hacer?- Dame una buena razón, una-

-Porque yo te amo- debía estar imaginando cosas, no solamente Roy Mustang se le acababa de declarar, podría jurar que su voz no solo salía del celular si no que estaba allí mismo en la iglesia. Pero tal vez no era la única, el murmullo general y el sonido de la gente levantándose y girándose la hicieron girarse hacia la entrada, donde efectivamente se encontraba Roy, celular en mano

-Sabría que se pondría bueno-

-Edward-

-Se tardo, pensé que llegaría antes-

-Havoc, ¿sabías que vendría?-

-Por favor, Maes ¿Quién crees que le mando la copia del periódico?-

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso?-

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Shiezka

-Vigilar a Kimbley- dijo Rebecca- por si hay que taclearlo-

Pero todo esto parecía pasar desapercibido para Roy y Riza que seguían con la vista el uno en el otro y con los celulares aun pegados en los oídos

-Sé que soy un idiota- empezó a decir Roy, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, su voz retumbaba en las paredes de la iglesia y en el oído de Riza- Que no merezco una segunda oportunidad. Reconozco todos mis defectos, sé que mi orgullo a veces saca lo peor de mí y a veces soy tan obstinado que puedo pasar casi dos años sin darme cuenta que me equivoque. Pero también sé que no puedo estar sin ti, que cada día que paso sin ti es un día en el que solo existo, pero no vivo, que funciono si no estás cerca que no tengo razón para seguir- se encontraba justo frente a ella- lo siento- dijo bajando el celular

Riza apago el teléfono y se quedaron así unos segundos

-¿Pero qué tontería es esta?- pregunto Kimbley – te recuerdo, querida que estamos a la mitad de nuestra boda, y tu, Mustang, ni siquiera estas invitado-

-Metete en tus propios asuntos Kimbley-

-¿Crees que el que alguien quiera llevarse a mi esposa no es mi asunto?-

-No es tu esposa-

-Como si lo fuera, después de todo ya dijo acepto-

-No es oficial hasta que él lo diga- interrumpió Edward, señalando al sacerdote

-Yo no he dicho nada aun- aseguro el padre Marcoh

-Pues hágalo-

-¿Aun se quieren casar?-

-¡Pues claro que sí!-

-No-

Kimbley se volvió a su novia

-¿Cómo dices?-

-No me voy a casar-

-Riza- dijo Kimbley con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-No me voy a casar contigo-

-Claro que si ¿recuerdas?- dijo tomando la mano izquierda de Riza y levantándola para que se viera el anillo- dijiste que si cuando te lo entregué, dijiste acepto hace unos momentos. No vas a echar por la borda todos nuestros planes solo por que el regreso-

-Pero es que eso lo cambia todo- replico Riza

Kimbley dio dos pasos hacia atrás, su rostro reflejado todos los sentimientos que atravesaban su ser en esos momentos: sorpresa, ira, incredulidad y hasta le pareció ver un poco de desesperación y dolor

-Perdiste Kimbley, acéptalo- dijo Roy

Fue algo bueno que Rebecca y Shiezka estuvieran listas para detener al novio, en cuanto dio un paso al frente las dos mujeres se lanzaron sobre él.

Solaris, la secretaria de Kimbley se acerco para tratar de ayudarlo, igual que King Bradley, el presidente ejecutivo de Amestris Inc. Que apoyaba a Kimbley, pues lo consideraba uno de sus subordinados

Así que mientras las damas de honor, Winry y Maria ya estaban ayudando, mantenían al novio en el suelo, Bradley y Solaris intentaban quitárselos de encima. Selim Bradley se unió al barullo e intento cargar a Winry para quitarla de la espalda de Kimbley, pero al hacerlo sus manos tocaron demasiado arriba, bastante lejos de la cintura

-¡Quítale las manos de encima, pervertido!- exclamo Edward lanzándose contra Selim. Los dos empezaron a forcejear y Winry intentaba detenerlos

-¡Por favor, hijos, calma!- exclamo el sacerdote, pero nadie parecía escucharle. Pronto el altar estaba lleno de gente que no tenía nada que hacer allí

Roy y Riza veían todo sin mediar palabra, o alcanzar a comprender lo que ocurría

-Creo que alguien debe poner orden, dijo Maes caminando hacia el tumulto- Un placer verte de nuevo, amigo- al pasar al lado de Roy le estrecho la mano. Roy sintió que le entregaba algo, al bajar la vista vio que tenía las llaves de un auto

Maes sonrió a su amigo, mientras trataba, sin muchas ganas, cabe decirlo, calmar a los presentes en el altar

Después de unos minutos, Kimbley logro deshacerse del mar de gente que tenia encima, estaba muy enfadado, lo habían pisado, golpeado zarandeado, incluso tenía la impresión de que un par de los maltratos provenían del padre Marcoh. Si traje estaba roto de una manga, la corbata se le había desamarrado y su cabello estaba revuelto

-¡Alto!-

Todo el mundo se congelo y se quedaron viendo al fallido novio

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que Kimbley volvió a rugir

-¿Dónde está Riza?-

Los presentes veían a su alrededor, luego unos a otros, pero nadie parecía tener una respuesta

Ni que decir que Kimbley estaba furioso

###########

-No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto- decía Riza, mientras el auto de Maes dejaba atrás la iglesia

-¿Quieres que regresemos?- pregunto Mustang con un deje de preocupación

-No, pero aun así me parece irreal-

Roy detuvo el auto

-Escucha, te quiero y estoy dispuesto a pasarme el resto de mi vida pagando por mis errores, siempre y cuando tú estés a mi lado- le tomo las manos- pero quiero que estés segura de que tú también quieres esto-

-Claro que si- respondió ella- es lo único que he querido toda la vida-

Roy sonrió y se inclino para besarla

Y el celular sonó

-¿Dejaste el ramo, pero trajiste tu teléfono?-

-Puede ser importante- dijo ella mientras revisaba la pantalla- es Kimbley

Roy tomo el teléfono y lo tiro por la ventana

-¡Roy!-

-Lo siento- dijo el antes de besarla rápidamente, antes de volver a encender el vehículo- pero yo no voy a compartirte con un celular-

Y continuaron con su huida


	25. promesa

¿Dónde más?

* * *

Santo cielo, cuanto sin actualizar, y peor aún cuanto sin responder reviews. Bueno aquí vamos:

Heartless Itsuke: El concepto de un Ed mujeriego es interesante, tal vez debería usarlo

Arual17: Gracia y Hughes no tienen suficientes apariciones en mi opinión, por eso es que ese tema es uno de mis favoritos. Originalmente iba a ser más triste pero no me atreví. Me gustaría hacerle una continuación. El tema 23 también debía ser más dramático, pero me estaba extendiendo demasiado, y si la guerra es horrible, por eso me encanto el final. El tema de teléfono fue algo difícil porque tenía como tres finales diferentes, y la paliza a Kimbley fue algo inesperado. Y qué bueno que te gusto mi trabajo

Cherry Baudelaire: No sé por qué, pero el de Cenicienta es el favorito de muchos

Corazón de Dragón Dorado: Pues si te gusto ese hay 24 más para leer, que los disfrutes

* * *

Tema 25: Promesa

* * *

Esa noche entro al bar completamente desanimado. Su equipo acababa de ser separado, sus fieles colaboradores reubicados en los extremos del país; y su primer y segundo tenientes completamente fuera de su alcance, uno incapacitado y la otra prácticamente un rehén del enemigo si a eso le sumamos la muerte de su mejor amigo, Roy no era un hombre feliz

Y Madame Christams fue capaz de notar todo eso con solo escuchar. Escuchar como al entrar al bar cerró la puerta un ligeramente más fuerte que como de costumbre, el desgano con el que se dejó caer en el asiento frente a la barra, la forma en que apoyo su cabeza sobre esta, si prestarle la menor atención a ninguna de las chicas en todo el trayecto

-Quita esa cara, Roy- dijo mientras le preparaba un trago- ¿Por qué no estás jugando con Elizabeth?'

-Elizabeth está ocupada por otro hombre- respondió él

-¿En serio? Qué raro- comento la Madame- yo juraría que la vi en su habitación, sola-

Eso hizo que Roy levantara la mirada

-¿Esta en su habitación?- sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie y se encamino a las escaleras

El segundo piso del local de Madame estaba lleno de cuartos, exactamente tres pasillos de puertas y puertas tras las cuales los clientes conseguían entretenimiento que normalmente el baile y el alcohol no cubrían.

Las habitaciones estaban decoradas con diferentes y exóticos temas y los clientes tenían libre acceso a ellas, siempre que no estuvieran ocupadas, claro.

Solo una puerta estaba siempre cerrada. La última puerta del segundo pasillo estaba fuera de límites, ninguno de los clientes entraba nunca allí y ninguna de las chicas parecía siquiera tener llave

Era precisamente a esa puerta a la que Mustang se dirigía, sacó sus llaves del bolsillo, selecciono la correcta y abro la puerta, entro volviendo acerrar tras de él. Avanzó por el oscuro pasillo, subió unas escaleras y recorrió otro pasillo que terminaba en una puerta.

Entro

Había llegado a una sala que parecía salida de una revista de decoración, flores en la mesa de centro, carpetitas de punto en los respaldos de los sillones una linda alfombra mullida y la chimenea encendida. A su lado derecho un comedor de madera, la mesa ya puesta para la cena y más allá la cocina desde donde una serie de sonidos le indicaban que alguien estaba cocinando, el olor de comida empezaba a llenar el ambiente.

Lentamente se acercó a la cocina, de inmediato vio a la mujer responsable de los ruidos y el olor. Un par de ladridos llamaron la atención hacia él.

-Ya llegaste- dijo ella- estoy un poco retrasada, pero la cena estará lista en un minuto-

-Estas aquí-

-¿Y dónde debería estar?-

-Es que yo pensé que…bueno con todo lo que está pasando-

-¿Esperabas que no viniera a mi propia casa?

-Para serte sincero, ya nos e que pensar, Riza-

-¿Qué clase de esposa seria si dejara que simples nimiedades como una transferencia me impidieran atender a mi familia?-

Sin saber que responder se dejó caer en el sofá. Black Hayate se sentó a sus pies y lanzo un ladrido antes de dirigirse a la cocina

-¿Te retuvieron mucho tiempo en la oficina?- pregunto el

-No, de hecho salí temprano. Tuve visitas-

-¿Ah, sí?- inquirió Roy volteando ligeramente al lado izquierdo donde estaban las puertas de las habitaciones y la entrada al pasadizo que comunicaba la casa con el departamento falso de Riza, que normalmente les servía para guardar cajas. Todavía le costaba creer que nadie hubiera notado que su Teniente vivía a la vuelta del bar de Madame

-Edward vino a regresarme el arma que le preste- esto era interesante

-¿La uso?-

-Solo que haya sido para golpear a alguien- dijo Riza sentándose junto a él- le conté sobre Ishbal- dijo tras unos minutos de silencio

-¿Y cómo lo tomo?- pregunto un poco dudativo

-Es un chico inteligente- no necesito más respuesta

-Supongo que es bueno tenerlo de nuestro lado- dijo fingiendo despreocupación tú sigues a mi lado ¿verdad?- pregunto juguetonamente

-Para bien o para mal ¿recuerdas?-

El tomo la cadena que ella traía al cuello de la que pendían dos alianzas

-Para bien o para mal- repitió


	26. lo que no puedo entender

**LA BIENVENIDA**

26-Lo que no puedo entender

-¿Cómo te atreves a regresar aquí, asesino?- exclamo la profesora Shiezka, maestra de adivinación, al ver entrar al castillo al que otrora fuera miembro destacado del personal del colegio Amestris para magia y hechicería; pero considerado uno de los peores males que jamás habían puesto un pie en la escuela.

La obscura figura siguió avanzando, su lacio y negro cabello colgando sobre sus hombros, su mirada distraída y algo perdida, como si todo a su alrededor aburriera; un gesto que lo había caracterizado desde que era profesor de pociones.

-Yo en su lugar tendría mas cuidado al dirigirme al nuevo director del colegio- respondió el por fin al llegar al pie de las escaleras

-¡Usurpador! ¡Jamás te reconoceremos como el director!-

-El ministerio parece opinar distinto- intervino la voz de la profesora Rockbell –aunque no estemos de acuerdo, tendremos que aceptarlo-

-Pero...-

-Shiezka, por favor regresa a tu habitación. Yo atenderé al nuevo Director- antes de que Shiezka pudiera contradecirla, agrego- piensa en los alumnos, Shiezka- una vez la joven bruja se retiro, la profesora Rockbell se volvió hacia el hombre que había sido la causa de todo el alboroto- Buenas noches, profesor Mustang-

-Que forma de recibir al nuevo director- fue la respuesta de él, hecha en un tono que pretendía ser casual y despreocupado, pero Pinako Rockbell era una de las profesoras con mas experiencia en le colegio y no era fácil engañarla.

-No puedes realmente culparla por creer la imagen que tu mismo has creado de ti- le dijo. Mustang se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino- déjame acompañarte- dijo la profesora.

-Debo suponer, profesora, que a usted no le molesta entonces mi presencia-

Pinako suspiro antes de responder

-Alguien debe abrirle la puerta de la oficina del director, y no creo que sepa la clave, muchacho-

-¿Han entrado desde q6we el Profesor Grumman ...?-

-Claro, alguien tenia que llevar la escuela mientras el Señor Oscuro elegía a alguien-

-Mi elección la hizo el ministerio-

-Ambos sabemos que hoy en día eso es lo mismo- replico la bruja- Y antes de que me preguntes: Si, el retrato ya esta allí- se detuvieron frente de la que, hasta hace unos meses había sido del Director Grumman.

Mustang parecía no tener muchas ganas de entrar.

-¿Ha hablado con usted?- le pregunto a la profesora Rockbell

-Podría decirse. Me a dado instrucciones-

-Por su expresión puedo ver que el retrato no ha sido muy comunicativo-

-Uno pensaría así- respondió ella tras abrir la oficina y entrar- ha sido muy detallado en sus instrucciones, pero no ha dado ninguna razón para estas-

-Le parecerá inusual que Grumman le pida que apoye a su asesino-

-Con la maldición que l cargaba, yo diría que fue lo mas misericordioso-

-¿Cómo supo de la maldición?-

-No soy profesora solo por que si, puedo reconocer una maldición en cuanto la veo, y esa era una de las mas terribles-

-Si embargo no fue eso lo que lo acabo-

-¿Cuánto tardo en convencerte?-

-No la entiendo-

-Claro, Grumman te dijo que le lanzaras el Avada, sin intentar detenerte o defenderse.¿no?. Eso solo puede significar que él te pidió que lo hicieras-

-¿En serio?- dijo Mustang, arqueando una ceja- a mi me parece mas bien que el Profesor Grumman era ya un hombre mayor que bien pudo haber sucumbido al ataque de... cualquiera-

-¿Esa es la mentira que inventaron No es muy creíble para alguien que conociera a Grumman realmente-

-No se de que estas hablando, Pinako- el tono que uso y la forma en que la tuteo, hubieran asustado a casi cualquier mago, pero Pinako no era una de esos- Me parece que me atribuyes una bondad que no poseo-

-Patrañas, Mustang. Estas del lado de Grumman, has sido su hombre de confianza durante años-

-Te recuerdo que era un doble espía-

-La Orden de Shambala no se enterar de esto, no te preocupes, pero...-

-¡Suficiente!-exclamó-No se que fantasías te has creado, pero escucha bien, mate a Grumman en esa torre, ya puedes olvidarte de mi buen corazón, por que lo hice expresamente por ordenes del Señor Oscuro-

-Lo hiciste para proteger al chico Armstrong y por ese voto inquebrantable- dijo ella señalando su brazo. Mustang la vio con sorpresa, ella sonrió- Edward Elric me contó lo que paso esa noche, era Alex quien tenia ordenes de matar al Director. Cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos podría ver que esa orden fue dada para fallar. Father quería castigar a los Armstrong por su incompetencia, pero estoy segura que Olivier y Katherine no iban a permitir que Alex pagara por los errores de su padre- alzo el brazo de Mustang y levanto la Manga de la túnica para ver la marca del hechizo- te dije que se reconocer una maldición-

-Me tienes todo descifrado ¿no es así?-

-Aun no entiendo por que proteges a los Elric-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Te he visto, salvaste a Edward en el juego de Quidich en su primer año, cuando Alphonse empezó a tener esas visiones del señor oscuro, tu te ofreciste a enseñarle oclumancia- sonrió antes de continuar- eso no me suena a un traidor-

-Tal vez el señor oscuro los quería vivos-

-Patrañas, el ha estado intentando matarlos desde que Alphonse nació- un recuerdo la asalto con nostalgia- Riza hizo hasta lo imposible por proteger a sus hijos –

-Eso le costo la vida ¿recuerda, profesora?-

-Pero logro su objetivo, Edward y Alphonse están vivos-

-Un desperdicio de aire, si me los preguntan- agrego Mustang- son idénticos a su padre-

-Pero tienen los ojos de Riza-

-Ahora me dirás que me siento mas de que perdieran a sus padres y que intento compensarlos dijo con ironía- esta fue una platica entretenida, pero tengo cosas que hacer-

-Dices Que no fue por Grumman, no fue por el que no debe ser nombrado, y no lo haces por los Elric ¿pero por que? ¿por qué los proteges? ¿por qué prestarte al engaño de Grumman?-

Sacando su varita, Mustang apunto al techo

-¡Espectro Patronus!-

-Después de tanto tiempo, tu aun...- murmuro la bruja para si, tras ver la figura del patronus de Roy.

"Un Halcón"

El patronus de Riza


	27. dolor y heridas

**Frió**

Vaya ya tenia mucho sin actualizar (si, ya se, todos mis capítulos empiezan igual) Voy a tratar de agilizar el proceso, pero el trabajo me absorbe demasiado.

Solo espero que me sigan leyendo

**Arual17: **Gracias por el review. Y tienes razón seria una gran historia. Tal vez algún día

Por cierto tengo una encuesta en mi profile, si fueran tan amables de participar, se los agradecería mucho

Ya no me queda mas que seguir escribiendo y esperar sus comentarios

Tema: Dolor y Heridas

-Debe ser difícil- comentaba la anciana sentada frente a él- acostumbrarse a ese tipo de heridas con un rostro tan atractivo-

Roy sonrió tristemente, esa era le menor de sus marcas. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver el parche en el espejo cada mañana

Pero no era esa la razón por la que había tomado el tren a Briggs.

Esperaba que enterrarse en la nieve le ayudara a dejar de escuchar a sus fantasmas. A no tener que enfrentarse a los sentimientos de culpa y frustración que le provocaban la desaparición de Edward o la falta de memoria de Alphonse, los rostros decepcionados de sus subordinados y ese rostro de preocupación.

El frió entumecía y eso era lo que el buscaba

-Tal vez deje de doler-


End file.
